


Exhaustion

by Blue_Velvet_Dark



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Lactation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Velvet_Dark/pseuds/Blue_Velvet_Dark
Summary: Nona, ripped unceremoniously from Southern Appalachia, has settled in to her new life in the Devildom. But a new development in herself spurs on a lot of... Brotherly Affection?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 245





	1. The GREAT Mammon is... Her First?!

**Author's Note:**

> being imported from my tumblr. Catch updates, ask questions, and request chapters at Blue-Velvet-Dark.tumblr.com
> 
> also some of this is unedited so good luck, fuckers

_Why had things changed?_ **  
**

It had been so sudden, too. It seemed like one minute, Nona was getting to know all the brothers and participating in all of their hijinks, and the next, they were being quiet around her and almost avoiding her. At first, she welcomed a little bit of a break from all of the texts and running around - she got in a lot of studying for class, and a lot of _personal time_ late at night. But after a week of unexplained loneliness, it was wearing her down. Then, as it neared a month, she could barely take it anymore.

Even Mammon, of all demons, wasn’t coming around and causing a fuss every thirty seconds anymore. He might drop by here and there, especially right after classes, but his demeanor would change after a little while, and he’d come up with an excuse to leave quickly.

Did they all decide they didn’t like her? Had she done something wrong?

The self-consciousness swirling around in her head just wouldn’t stop after dinner. She had paced around, thrown herself dramatically across the bed, tried to read a history book, and even tried to play a game on her D.D.D. But eventually she made up her mind. She was going to march down to Mammon’s room and demand to know why everyone was avoiding her.

Nona threw a robe over her nightgown and left her room, shutting the door quietly behind her just so she wouldn’t preemptively alert anyone to her leaving. It was only a short way to Mammon’s, but still she could hear Beel cooking up a midnight feast down in the kitchen as she scurried across the dark hall. At his door, she knocked gently once, then again when she received no response. Still without answer, but demanding one, she opened his door a couple inches and peaked in.

“Mammon?”

He was sprawled out on the bed, half covered in a blanket, snoring into his pillows. She stood for a second watching him, wondering if she should wake him or not, but by the gentle glow of the light coming in from the door, she could see every divot and curve of his back and shoulders illuminated and, wow, he certainly was a sight to behold. He looked so much more innocent when he was asleep like this, could she really ruin it?

Yeah, probably.

She slipped into his room, leaning against the door as it closed, before she made her way over to his bed, stepping over boxes and new clothes and stacks of bills as she went.

“Hey, Mammon,” She whispered again, gripping his upper arm and giving him a little shake. Ah, he wasn’t as outwardly muscular as Beel was, but she could still feel his strength beneath her fingers and…

“C’mon, wake up, dummy,” She said, snapping out of it and giving him another shake, harder this time. It worked, as he groaned and rolled to his side to face her, blinking open his eyes.

“N-Nona?” He rasped, propping himself up on his elbow when he realized who was in front of him.

“Who else would want to see you at this time of night?” She cooed.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, then sat up fully. It took him a second to seem to register that he was awake, but when he did, she could just barely make out a reddening on his face.

“You gotta go back to your room. Don’t be comin’ in here uninvited and stuff.” He didn’t even seem to want to look at her, looking instead at the bit of blanket clutched between his hands. Predictably, Nona huffed at him.

“That’s exactly why I came in here. You - _all seven of you_ \- have been avoiding me lately! I want to know why, and you’re gonna tell me.” She plopped herself on the edge of the bed as if to say that she wasn’t moving until he gave her an answer. But he just shook his head.

“No. Go back to bed.”

“Mammon, tell me.”

The firmness in her voice - and, y’know, the whole pact thing - seemed to persuade him. “Lucifer doesn’t want any of us to say anything. So don’t go around tellin’ anyone and getting me into trouble. But we can’t really be around you because… Well, because of the way you’ve smelled lately.”

To say Nona was surprised would have been an understatement. “Wait, _what_?” She looked down at her freshly laundered nightgown and robe and then tried to discreetly smell her underarms. “I don’t get it. I shower all the time, and I still use the same lotion and perfume that Asmo gave me when I first got here. How can I smell bad?”

Mammon flopped onto his opposite side so as not to look at her. “You don’t smell bad, you smell really, _really_ good. It’s hard for us to ignore it, or control ourselves.”

“So, you want to eat me?”

There was a pause, and he shifted to pull the blanket over his face. “Well, kinda. In a less fatal way.”

“How can you ‘kinda’ eat me ‘less fatally?’ That doesn’t make sense. Just tell me what’s going on, Mammon. What do I even smell like?” She was getting irritated at this point, even more confused than when she came in the room to begin with.

“Stupid. You smell _aroused._ All the time, too.”

She felt hot, red embarrassment spread across her face. She had been unusually turned on recently, but had it been that noticeable? “You… you can all smell that?”

She could just barely make out that he nodded, still turned away from her. “Even Lucifer is havin’ trouble dealing, especially when you’re so fucking flirty. It’s real hard to keep from grabbin’ ya and doin’ stuff we’d regret.”

Nona settled back against the headboard, bringing both of her legs up on the bed. “You’d regret fucking me?” She asked after a moment of contemplation.

“Pfft.” Mammon said, his shoulders coming up defensively. “Like I’d really let a human experience the _raw sexual energy_ of THE Mammon. Besides, we have some manners. Can’t just… take you without asking first.”

“So, ask.”

“Wh-what?!” He snapped his head to look at her, eyes wide in the darkness. “The hell you mean by that?!”

“You’re so dumb, Mammon. Do you think I’m getting turned on by the architecture? I’m getting… aroused… because of you guys. So, instead of ignoring me, ask.”

He was quiet for a moment, just staring at her and breathing deeply. She wondered if he was smelling her then, as she thought about all the ways they could relieve the situation together. He turned over, then sat up on his knees, still looking baffled.

“So, you… I mean, you actually wanna… _have sex_? With _me_?”

To be honest, she didn’t know if he’d actually ask, so she hadn’t thought of what to say next. Quietly, she managed to reply, “Yeah. But I’ve never… “

He moved a little closer to her, resting his hands on his knees. “You’re a virgin? Then shouldn’t you, I dunno, wait for another human or somethin’? It’s supposed to be special, right?”

“I think doing it with a demon is special in it’s own way… No point in waiting around when there’s apparently 7 horny demons. Besides, I’m getting tired of touching myself all the time.”

His breath hitched then, and her face turned even more red, just barely covered by the dark of his room. She could feel his eyes tracing her body. Her robe had fallen slightly as she had shifted onto the bed, and the clingy nightgown covering her wasn’t particularly modest.

“I mean, if you’re gonna insist… But only as a favor to you, alright? It’s not like I… would ever… want to see you touching yourself or anything.”

After a moment of quiet between them, he moved closer still and she sat up towards him, until their lips were only barely apart. “You… Smell so good…” He pressed into her, not rough, but with a need Nona was eager to match. One hand came up behind her head to tangle into her long hair as he continued to position his body closer to hers until he was practically over her.

He was a sloppy kisser, his tongue everywhere, but it was so good. It was so _right_. Her hands lacked the confidence his had, but she managed to trail one across his chest, then down his stomach, slowly feeling every slender muscle as he continued to assault her lips, breaking only for short moments to let her breathe. Eventually growing more greedy, he moved his lips quickly from her mouth to her collarbone, shoulder and neck, sucking and licking her incredibly tender flesh. Those familiar electric sparks deep in her core were stronger now than she had ever felt, and she felt drunk as she let out soft little moans of appreciation.

After leaving wet trails all over her neck, he pulled up, gently stroking her face. “Where can I touch you?”

“Oh, please, everywhere!” She panted, her turn to be greedy. She made out a little grin on his face as he sat up and tugged her robe the rest of the way off.

“Can you… take that off?” He pulled up on the hem of her nightgown, exposing more of her thighs as his fingertips stroked the new skin tenderly. She obliged, lifting up and removing the gown carefully, very aware now that almost all of her was on display to him. And he was certainly aware, too. “Fuck, Nona…”

Before she had a chance to respond, his hands found her breasts, easily cupping them as if he were relishing their weight as he held them. He gently kneaded them, nipples slipping into the groove between his thumb and the side of his palm as tugged so lightly. Being touched like this was more than she had imagined, worlds different than when she would play with herself.

His hands left her breasts quickly, though, gripping onto her hips and pulling her down the bed so that she was flat on her back and he was fully over her. He was so fast! His mouth was on her nipple before she could blink, sucking and giving testing little nibbles as he gauged her cries of pleasure.

“Ahh, you’re so loud,” He whispered, lips still brushing against the hardened, sensitive nub. “My brothers will hear you. I mean, not that I mind if they know I got to have you. But, y’know. _You_ might wanna keep it down.”

She brought a hand over her mouth and nodded as he continued on, biting and pinching alternate nipples. Her other hand curled into his soft hair, urging him to keep going as she felt herself grow inhumanly wet between her thighs. He seemed to sense it, too, as soon he left behind her breasts to kiss down her stomach. He latched his fingers into the waistband of her panties, but hesitated.

“If I can’t eat you for real, can I eat you like this?” He looked up at her, resting his chin just below her belly, and he had such cute puppy-dog eyes. Even though she was apprehensive, she nodded.

“If you wanna, yeah… But don’t take any real bites!”

Eagerly, he pulled her panties off quickly, tossing them across the room to never be found again, and he sat up to look at her fully.

“No bites. Not unless you ask me to.” He pushed her legs apart, fingers trailing along her thighs while she hid her face behind her hands. “Are you embarrassed? You shouldn’t be. You’re so beautiful. And this place here…”

A finger gingerly touched her slick folds, parting her lips and coming up to circle her clit expertly as she let out a muffled cry and pressed her hips toward him..

“ _Divine_ …” He whispered his praise before lowering himself down, arms wrapping around her thighs as he began pressing his tongue against her most sensitive spot, as if he were a starved man eating his favorite meal. With every swirl and twist and eager stoke of his tongue he explored her, until she was trembling beneath him, quietly breathing how close she was and how good he felt, choking back her moans and screams. She couldn’t stop herself from squeezing her thighs around him when she came, her hips twitching and spasming as she gasped for air.

Mammon pulled back, crawling up her body until he was kissing her again, the taste of her own fluids pressed into her mouth as she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. She could feel him, hard and ready for her through his pajama pants, and she was desperate.

“Please, Mammon,” She hissed, pulling back from his kiss as she grasped every inch of him she could reach, trying to pull him closer to her.

“You still sure? I’ll try not to be rough.”

Nona nodded vigorously, and he sat up, prying himself from her grasp to pull down his pants as far as he could without fully leaving her embrace. He was just as needy as she was, barely able to contain himself as he reached between their bodies and lined himself up, feeling with the tip of his cock for her soaking entrance until -

Oh! The feeling as he slid inside of her made them both groan together. She was overcome with a feeling of fullness and fire deep inside of her, her eyes glassy with stimulation. He bent down, tenderly kissing her lips, the corner of her mouth, her jawline, literally anywhere he could reach as he very gently began to move his hips, pressing forward as far as their bodies would allow, then pulling back, leaving a trail of sparks inside of her depths. Curses fell out of her lips like a waterfall, gasping and moaning as she forgot to be quiet.

The feeling of being in her may have been too much for Mammon, as well, as he burrowed his face into her shoulder and held her hips tight, pulling her up to accommodate him deeper.

Steadily, his pace increased - not too fast or too slow - until she was bucking her hips to meet his thrusts and crying out for him to keep fucking her. She was so sensitive after she came, and he felt so much better than she expected, it wasn’t long until she was again gripping onto him with both her hands and her clenching inner muscles.

“Ahh, where can I…” Mammon groaned into her neck, his panting and trembling against her leaving no mystery as to what he was asking.

“Come outside?” She said, unsure. Did it matter between a demon and a human? She wasn’t even sure _he_ knew, since he was the one asking.

Regardless, he did as she asked, working himself up as his motions became erratic, then pulling himself out suddenly and pressing his cock up to spill lots of warm, sticky cum onto her lower belly. He held himself above her, shaking and panting for a moment. She could see, even in the darkness, the shine of sweat all over him, and the deep flush on his face.

When their breathing became less ragged, and his body began to cool, he rolled to the side, then off the bed to grab her a fresh rag to clean up with. When he returned, he settled back into bed beside her, a sleepy grin on his face.

“It’s a loooooong walk back to your room. You should just stay here for tonight.” He said once she had wiped off, pulling her to him and snuggling his face into her chest.

“You just want to molest me more in the morning, don’t you?” She purred, stroking his hair as he got comfortable.

“… Maybe we should skip class tomorrow. One day can’t hurt, right?”


	2. Asmo's Lessons in ONLY Giving a Fuck!

Making it out of Mammon’s room without alerting Lucifer was simply not possible - particularly because they were both woken by Lucifer’s knocks as he asked if Mammon had seen Nona. She quietly rushed to throw her nightgown on, and they made up an excuse about her helping him with his homework late that night and falling asleep innocently. **  
**

There was no real way to tell if he bought it, but the way his lips curved ever so slightly downward and his eyebrows raised as he looked at her disheveled state did not bode well.

Breakfast, though, was… _weird_. They weren’t ignoring Nona anymore - Except for Levi, who didn’t even bother to look at her and scurried back to his room the second he finished eating. If anything, they seemed more happy to talk with her than ever, asking her about school and if she wanted to do anything afterwards. It was like the past few weeks hadn’t even happened. 

Even at school, she felt surrounded. At lunch, she practically had an audience. Asmo kept rearranging her hair and smoothing out her uniform, while Mammon objected heavily. Beel, with his tower of food in front of him, ate slower than she’d seen him in a long time, giving her little smiles as he stole bits of her lunch as well. It felt nice to have this contact with them back, even though she was still heavily confused about what was going on. 

On her way back towards the House of Lamentation, her D.D.D. buzzed in her hand and, ignoring the protests from Mammon as he demanded her to listen to his story about ‘defeating’ some witches, she checked the new message from Asmodeus.

_Asmo: I got you something! I need you to come by my room when you get home, dearest!_

_Asmo: I promise it’s going to be the loveliest thing you’ve ever seen!_

_Nona: Ahh why does this feel like a trap?_

_Asmo: I promise it’s not_

She rarely had a choice in the matter to begin with, pact or not. So, she convinced Mammon to go to his own room for once after dropping off her school bag, and quickly headed to Asmo’s room before Mammon changed his mind. She gave the door a knock, and it immediately swung open, giving her a full view of the beautiful avatar of lust. 

“Oh, I’m _so glad_ you’re here, Nona!” He said, grasping for her hand and pulling her inside. “I’ve been wanting to give this to you for so long, but - well, I’m a very busy demon, you know.”

“What is it?” Nona asked, inhaling the lovely aroma of perfume and scented candles drifting through the room. She always loved Asmo’s room, the way it looked and smelled. He had such an eye for everything beautiful, how could she resist the idea of a present from him?

“Close your eyes, and I’ll show you. Don’t open them until I say!” He smiled innocently and clasped his hands behind his back, waiting on her to wipe of the suspicious look on her face. She sighed, standing up straight and shutting her eyes tight. She could hear him opening a drawer and some rustling of clothes, then his light, quick footsteps as he came back to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and guided her to a different spot, turning her in place, and then he draped something across her chest, holding it with his hands on her shoulders.

“Okay, open.”

She opened her eyes to her reflection in his big wall mirror, and he was holding a dress against her - black, tight, and short, with cutouts running entirely down the sides, making her wonder if she was just not supposed to wear underwear at all. She reached up and smoothed it over her belly and thighs to get a good look at it.

“Will this even fit? It looks so small.”

Asmodeus chuckled, and his fingers massaged her shoulders gently. “One way to find out, right? Let’s get you out of that stuffy uniform.” He took away the dress, laying it delicately over the chair by his vanity, and began to undo the top button of her jacket.

“Ah, Asmo, is this really-”

“We’re in a pact, right? You can order me to stop.” He purred, his hands not stopping as he pressed his body into her back, taking his time with the buttons. “But like I told you back at the retreat, I can see you have desires just _burning_ behind those sweet eyes of yours. I may not be able to charm you, but I certainly think I could help you get over the things holding you back.”

Feeling his warmth against her, her cheeks reddened just slightly as she watched him in the mirror, each new button exposing a little more of the shirt beneath. “What do you mean? There’s nothing holding me - oh! - nothing holding me back.” He had pressed his lips to a tender spot on her neck, pulling her jacket off her shoulders and tossing it away easily. 

“Humans want you to avoid the sins, right? That’s why it took you so long just to bed my brother. You’ve wanted him - or rather, us - for a while now, but couldn’t say anything. I bet they told you so many things up there. _‘Good girls’_ don’t chase boys. _‘Good girls’_ don’t crave having their desires met. _‘Good girls’_ don’t get turned on by evil demons. Right?”

His hands, resting on her hips, pulled her back into him harder, teeth nipping at her earlobe. She could feel her body tingling, familiar arousal welling up through her, but she couldn’t bring herself to respond to him.

“Is that how you want to live your life? Being a good girl all the time?” When she shook her head, he grinned, letting his hands roam her thighs and hips, then up her belly to brush across her breasts. “Of course not. So, let me take away all those inhibitions. Let me help you pursue all those not-so-secret desires.”

He was making quick work of the buttons on her shirt now, and she had no intention of stopping him. “I don’t even know if the others-”

“If the others what?” He said, pulling the tail of her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt and finishing off the last few buttons, letting her shirt hang loosely off her shoulders. “If the others want to listen to you moan their name, and watch you come as you ride them? Darling, if there’s _anything_ I know, it’s lust. And the others most certainly want just that. They’ve just been waiting on you.”

She watched the mirror, watching his hands roam back to her shoulders, pulling off her shirt and leaving her in her skirt and bra. “But you said you can’t charm me. I can’t be manipulated.”

“No, I can’t,” He said, pouting at her reflection. He lazily traced a finger across her shoulder, making her shudder. “But there’s a lot I can _teach_ you. And bonus for both of us, it’s hands on lessons.” He giggled and nipped at her neck again, drawing out a low, shakey whimper. “So, what’s it gonna be? Do you want to be a good girl? Or a well-fucked one?”

If she wasn’t already on fire, his question certainly would have set her off. “Teach me, Asmo.”

Clearly pleased with her choice, he smiled again and in an instant had her skirt around her ankles. He reached up with one hand, the other on her waist, and ran his nail from her throat down between her breasts. “Admirable choice. But before I can begin the lesson, I need to get to know my student. Is that fair?” When she eagerly nodded, he latched onto her neck with his lips, kissing and sucking behind her ear and down to her shoulder. That roaming hand came to her breast again, slipping beneath the fabric to find a nipple and play with it. She was already coming undone against him, eyes shut tight as she moaned.

“Open your eyes, darling, watch your reflection. You’re too pretty when you make those noises not to enjoy the view~” And with expert hands, he released the clasp on her bra and pulled the straps down her arms. He gave a little coo as he admired her before his hands continued their assault on her hardened nipples. “I hate seeing you hidden behind that uniform, you know. I’ve been dreaming of what this body really looks like since you got here, and I am not disappointed.”

Nona leaned back into him, letting him work his magic as she squirmed beneath his touch. Mammon definitely wasn’t bad at what he did, and it was an experience to remember, but Asmodeus was skillful in way she couldn’t believe, just from touching her chest and kissing her neck. The thought of what he could do inside of her was enough to make her even wetter.

“Did Mammon tell you about how good you smell when you get all hot and bothered like this? And you’re sooo verbal! I can’t wait to find all of your sweet spots so I can have you begging.” She knew he wasn’t lying, particularly as his hands began roaming. He was certainly intent on finding every place that made her knees weak - like the way she trembled and cried out when he touched just so along her waist, or when he grabbed her hips and began grinding himself into her ass, bending her forward slightly. But she really began to see stars when his hand snaked between her thighs, caressing her through her panties. She was almost embarrassed by how wet she had gotten for him, until he made note of it, too. 

“Oh, you are a sweet little thing, aren’t you? Just dripping wet, so ready for me to make you mine. Let me show you just how good I can make you feel.” With that, he slipped his hand under her panties and his fingers delved between her lips and into her, his other arm gripping across her body to keep her standing against him just how he wanted. In the mirror, her flushed face, perverse open mouth, and trembling legs gave way to rolled back eyes as she placed one hand over her mouth to muffle her cries.

“Oh, no no. Let it out. Be as loud as you want.” He whispered, again tugging on her earlobe with his teeth.

“Your brothers – will hear – they – oh, fuck! They’ll know–” She whimpered between gasps as his fingers massaged her sensitive, almost sore g-spot. 

His smile grew as he increased the pace, provoking the cries he wanted from her. “Good. They should know that you feel so good, and that you’re… _open for business_ , so to speak.” The heel of his palm brushed over her clit over and over, and she couldn’t help but give him what he wanted. It felt so freeing to let go with his encouragement, letting herself feel everything just as he wanted her to feel it. She was crying out, gasping for air, squirming against him as she praised his name in moans. She was soon a barely standing, incoherent, almost sobbing mess, while he held her and pleasured her, looking oh-so-smug.

“I can feel how close you are, Nona. Come for me, let me see you lose control.” He trailed his tongue along her neck as he kept up his motion, never faltering or changing until she was spasming around him, knees locked tight together and breath coming in ragged bursts. It wasn’t until her seizing had slowed into gentle tremors that he removed his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth, tasting her like she was a rich dessert. “You taste as good as you smell, too - Once Beelzebub finds out he can eat you, we may never get him away from you.”

He released her, and she struggled for a brief second to compose herself, but when she was able to stand again, she turned to him, still flushed and breathless, and lowered herself to her knees.

“I need you to teach me as much as you can. Turn me into a sinner, Asmodeus.” She said up to him, as he reached down to stroke her cheek. His smile faltered a bit and he ran his thumb across her lips. He almost looked like he was blushing this time, but her vision was still too blurry to tell.

“Well, we’ll just have to keep you here until dinner, then. Since you’re already kneeling, how about a crash course in using that gorgeous mouth of yours, hmm?” He seemed to marvel at the way she obediently parted her lips when he touched them, and when she nodded her approval on his lesson plan, he happily began to undress himself, taking the torturous time to neatly put his clothes away while she continued to kneel for him. When he finally returned, he was truly so breath-taking. Slender, fit, perfect skin, and very, very erect. She was so eager, but he made her wait even longer.

He instructed her on just about everything, all the places to touch. From the back of his knees up to his waist, she left light scratches and peppered kisses over him, praising him as she went along, though _that_ came without instruction. When he finally let her wrap her hands around his length, he was so sensitive she thought he might come on the spot. But he didn’t, and she fondled and stroked his cock until he was bucking into her hand.

Her mouth was on him next, his hands gripping her hair as she swirled her tongue around him, licked every inch she could reach, and kept her eyes on his face as it twisted into pleasured expressions. Slowly, he taught her to take more of him into her throat, how to relax and enjoy the sensation of a sore jaw. In fact, she was going to have a very sore jaw after this with how long he kept it up, until she got the hang of it enough that he could facefuck her slowly, drooling all down her chest with mascara running from her eyes. And then, giving her warning, he came, filling her mouth with burning, sticky seed - bitter, but somehow herbal. 

With that lesson over, he made her face the mirror again, on her hands and knees this time, and quickly entered her, seeming desperate to have her warm cunt wrapped around his still-hard cock. While she screamed his name more, barely able to watch their reflection, he rained praise upon her, pulled her hair, and buried his fingers into her hips. Again he made her come for him, before he came for her, spilling what seemed like ceaseless amounts of himself onto her back and over her ass.

And keep her there til dinner, he did. He was insatiable, hungry, driven. She was receptive, curious, and desperate for those soft whispers of approval. It wasn’t long before her whole body was plastered with his cum and her sweat. By the time dinner came around, they were already late and - despite using a make-up wipe to try to clean up - her mascara stains were still visible on her face as she tried her hardest to just have a normal meal.

Lucifer, meeting her eyes across the table, appeared to give a light little chuckle, but nothing was said. And she was grateful for so much that night.


	3. In Which Satan Answers MANY Questions...

Early in the morning, before she would have been called down for breakfast, Nona had questions. Specifically one question, but the opportunity for more was ever-present. And who better to answer vague questions than Satan? **  
**

She knocked on his door roughly around the time there was a large crash from the kitchen, followed by a Mammon shriek. As the door opened half-way, she sighed and shook her head. “Your brothers never stop, do they?” She asked the still-sleepy blonde as he leaned against the door frame.

“Ah, no. I’ve spent a very long time with them, and it’s always like this. But, what can I do for you, Nona?” He asked, giving her one of his patented sweet smiles. It may all be an act, but it was a damn good one.

“I… Have a question, but I don’t want to ask it out here. Can I come inside for a second?” She watched him cock his head, clearly thinking about it for a second before he swung the door open for her. 

“Try not to touch anything that looks ancient or evil, because it’s… well, probably ancient and evil.” He said, shutting the door behind her. It was quite dark in here, the only real light sources near his bed and over at his desk, the two places he read the most. He was still finishing getting dressed in his uniform, adjusting his tie in the mirror as she sat down carefully at his desk.

She took a deep breath, still a twinge of embarrassment left in her despite Asmodeus’s efforts yesterday. “I know you aren’t a total airhead, so I’ll just come out with it. Can demons… get a human pregnant?”

He made an audible noise of surprise, nearly choking himself as he over-tightened his tie. Promptly, though, he recovered, not yet turning to look at her. “A-ah, I don’t know what answer you’re hoping for, but - not typically.”

“What does that mean? ‘Not typically’…” She mumbled, crossing her legs tightly.

He cleared his throat and turned to her. “Well, succubi and incubi can work together, stealing human sperm, altering it, and impregnating another human with what’s called a cambion. But as far as just a demon and a human… engaging in intercourse… it hasn’t resulted in pregnancy to my knowledge. Just not compatible, our biology is too different.” 

Nona looked much more relaxed now, giving him a nod. “All hypothetical, of course.”

The grin on his face belied his knowledge of that little lie. “Of course. Hypothetical.” He watched her stand, smoothing out her skirt, and grinned a little wider. “Say, Nona, you wouldn’t want to play a little early morning game with me, would you?”

“A… game?” She repeated back to him, immediately suspicious of his tricks. “What kind of game?”

“A human game I’ve heard a lot about. I’m sure you’ve played before - it’s called Truth or Dare.” He moved a couple books off the edge of his desk and sat down, watching her reaction.

She now knew this was a trap. All of these no-good demon brothers were trying to fool her, and honestly? She was into it. But she would play innocent - at least for one round. So, she gave him a little nod and sat back down.

“Okay, so truth or dare, Nona?”

“Truth.” She answered immediately. He may want her to go for that dare, so she’d make him wait just a bit. She was certainly feeling much more confident than she would have been a couple days ago.

He thought about it for a second, tapping his chin with his finger. “Do you think that I’d ever really hurt you on purpose?”

It caught her off guard a bit, expecting him to ask something more scandalous. “Maybe if I really made you mad. Still, even if you were to… punish me for something, you’re too creative just to kill me or something. But otherwise, I think I trust you pretty well. Truth or dare?”

He nodded at that answer, seeming to be pleased. “Truth, as well.”

Nona had to think for a minute, leaning farther back into his comfy chair and crossing her legs. “Hard to think of one…. Oh! Do you like physical contact, or do you not like being touched at all?”

She could be mistaken, but perhaps she saw a tint of pink on his ears? “With the right person and setting, I don’t mind. It’s nice to cuddle up with someone and watch a movie. But I don’t like surprises so I prefer not to be unceremoniously grabbed. Let’s go once more. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Nona said confidently, a bit too excited to find out what he wanted. 

He stood up quietly, and rooted around in one of the desk drawers before placing a small crystal vial in front of her, filled with a swirly blue liquid. “I dare you to drink this. But I won’t tell you-”

He didn’t need to. She raised an eyebrow as she picked it up, but no matter her suspicions, she pulled out the stopper and drank it. A dare is a dare, right? It wasn’t a horrible taste, but certainly not something she’d want to drink frequently. Immediately, she felt… relaxed, open, and pliant. “You were, uh… you were saying?”

Satan looked a little shocked. “You… didn’t even question it…” He said, arms hanging loose by his sides. “Well, yes. I was saying I wouldn’t tell you what it is until you drank it, but I guess that is irrelevant.”

“So, what does it do?”

“Stand up.”

She obeyed immediately, feeling little control over her body. 

“Your stockings are falling. Fix them.”

Again, she did as told, the realization setting in. “So, I can’t resist? I’m under your control now?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s very mild. It just keeps you open to suggestion. If you really don’t want to do something, all you have to do is resist it and I won’t ask again. Here, I’ll show you - resist my next command.”

“I’ll try.” Nona said, though honestly the feeling radiating through her body was quite pleasant.

“Go give Lucifer a hug.”

“Ah, okay - I see.” She said. Her body wanted to do the assigned task, but all she had to do was show a little more restraint than usual and she was fine. She gave a little wiggle to throw off his command, and all was fine again.

“See? And it should wear off by tomorrow. So, just a little fun.” Satan smiled at her, that fake sweetness emanating from him. “We should go to breakfast before Beelzebub eats everything. First, though…”

He moved a bit closer to her, tenderly touching her cheek with the backs of his fingers. 

“Kiss me.”

She felt no desire to resist this command. She stood up on her toes, hands clenched by her side as she gave him a delicate, innocent, but somewhat long kiss. His lips were soft - perhaps softer than Asmo’s - and he tasted like the fragrant soap he had used in the shower that morning. He briefly put his hands on her waist, bringing her closer, and when their lips parted, he rested his forehead on hers. 

“Forgive me. But I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long. I had no courage to do it when we spent time together before. So, can I have one more?” This time it wasn’t a command, and she had no impulse to obey. Yet she did it anyway, letting her hands rest gently on his shoulders. When they were once again apart, he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. “Lets go to breakfast. Sit by me today, okay?”

He opened the door for her, and followed her out after he shut it. “So, is that all you wanted to use the potion for? Kisses and sitting by you at breakfast?” Nona asked, doing well at containing her mild disappointment. 

He thought for a second, locking his arm with hers as they slowly made their way downstairs. “No, but I’d like to see how much you’ll obey throughout the day. So it’s best to start off easy, right?”

That sounded much more promising.

At the breakfast table, Nona was seated between Satan, who definitely kept a hand on her knee and played with her stockings, and Mammon, who was blissfully unaware of this as he pestered her about their upcoming exam and if he could study with her. She agreed, of course, but with a light pinch on her inner thigh from Satan next to her, she quickly amended that it would have to be the next day instead. When he blushed happily at her agreement, she gave him a quick, very chaste kiss on the cheek. Like a magic spell, he was transformed into a stuttering tsundere. 

Again, Levi said nothing during breakfast and headed off to his room as soon as he was done eating.

“Nona,” Lucifer said, commanding her attention towards the end of the table. “It seems Levi won’t speak to me, but I can tell something is bothering him. Perhaps you’ll have better luck. Try to find out what’s going on with him when you get the chance.”

“Oh, sure. I’ll try to talk to him a little later.” She said, finishing up her own meal and putting her hands in her lap as she tried to keep Satan from moving his hand up her skirt under the table. That tricky demon would probably have gone further than that, had it not been for the lack of time as they all needed to get to class. 

The texts began shortly after class started. They were simple enough at first, but after three classes, they were steadily progressing. And turns out, Nona felt the urge to obey even through a text.

_Pay attention to the teacher._

_Sit up straight._

_Write down your assignments in your calendar._

_Think about me._

_**Fantasize about me.** _

The last text, right before lunch, was definitely the most mischievous. She was already turned on, and knew every demon around her could tell, but this one sealed the deal.

_Eat quickly, and meet me in the out of order bathroom in the east hall. Hurry, I’m waiting._

Even Beel commented on how quickly she scarfed down her food. She made up an excuse about needing to run an errand real quick and had to turn down the boys offering to escort her. 

The bathroom he had told her to go to had been out of order for longer than she had been in the Devildom. Seldom was that hallway even used, so there was no urgency in fixing the broken pipes. She entered inside quietly, making sure not to let the door fall behind her and make a lot of noise. It was then that two hands grasped her hips, a warm body pressed against her back.

“Such a good girl, obeying me like so well.” Satan whispered, his breath hot against her neck as he moved her hair to the side to kiss her there. 

“You’ve been working me up all day. Everyone can tell, too.” She whimpered, pressing her ass back into him. “It’s not fair.”

“Not fair?” He chuckled, gripping her hips tighter. “If your panties are that wet, then take them off.” He released her to see if she would comply, and quickly she proved she would. She carefully stepped out of the soft pink panties and handed them to him, pressing her thighs together for relief. She couldn’t contain her blush as he took them and carefully put them in his pocket.

“Is that all, _sir_?” She breathed, obviously even more turned on than before. But something about that phrase put a gleam in his eye. 

“We’ve still got a few minutes. Kneel.”

The speed at which she obeyed him made her knees hurt, but she wasn’t turning this down for anything in the world. 

“You’re going to watch me cum, but you are not to touch me… or yourself. Is that understood?” He said, gently taking her by the chin to look up at him.

“Yes, sir,” She returned quietly, watching him unzip his pants and pull his half-hard cock from inside. He began stroking himself from base to tip, slowly, until he was fully hard. He grinned as she watched him hungrily, twitching with need to touch herself but unable to. He pulled her panties back from his pocket, wrapping them around his shaft, and continued pleasuring himself, picking up the pace considerably. She was making quiet noises of desperation as his hand worked, watching the way he twisted his fingers over the head of his cock and taking note for when she would, hopefully, be the one with him in her hands. 

His other hand twisted into her hair, pulling her head back slightly and holding her there. “Open your mouth, Nona. Don’t swallow until I say.” He hissed, watching her part her lips and stick out her tongue instinctively, The first ropes of hot, milky seed landed squarely on her tongue, but his twitching and jerking left him a little off course, plastering her lips and cheeks as well, until it was dripping off down onto her shirt. When he was through, she kept her mouth open and used her tongue to contain his cum as commanded, very aware of how messy she was.

His breathing still ragged, he let go of her hair. “Can I take a picture of you like this? I won’t show anyone. Just for personal use.”

She tried to nod, managing to drip even more of his thick cum onto her shirt, but didn’t move otherwise. He pulled out his D.D.D. and quickly snapped a few pictures, reminding her how good she was being for him. When he was satisfied, he commanded her to swallow, which she was more than happy to do. 

His D.D.D. and her panties both back in his pocket, he grinned and helped her to her feet. “We should get you cleaned up before class begins again.” He grabbed a towel from a nearby dispenser, getting it wet underneath one of the dripping faucets, and started wiping the remainder of his fluids off her face, then moving down to clean off her shirt and collar, leaving obvious damp spots on the green fabric.

Once she was cleaned up, he took her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. “I still have so much I want to do with you. We’ve got a council meeting after school. I want you to go home - I’ll have Solomon or Simeon walk you home - and be in my room. Undress. Play with yourself, but do not cum. You aren’t permitted to cum until I say so.” Several deep, messy kisses later, still with the taste of his cum in her mouth, he released her mercifully and sent her back to class, still wet and needy and catching the attention of every demon who was close enough to smell her. 

Solomon agreed to walk her home - they weren’t needed at this council meeting anyway - and luckily he just made idle chat, apparently unaware of the fire in her belly. Once she was safely at the house of lamentation, she practically ran to Satan’s room, tossing her clothes in a pile by the door, and throwing herself into his bed. Nona found herself happily fucking herself into stupidity, playing desperately with her nipples and running her hands all over her body, but she couldn’t bring herself to cum, not wanting to disobey even if she technically could. She was so deeply lost in her own fingers bringing herself to the edge over and over, that she didn’t even notice Satan coming into the room until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers out of her dripping cunt.

“Did you cum?” He asked pointedly, pushing her thighs open further and replacing her fingers with his, slowly pumping them in and out. 

“No, sir.”

“Good girl. I think we need to get a good idea of what I’m gonna do with you before we start. He pulled his fingers back out, stuffing them into her mouth and letting her suck them clean. “You can object to anything you want, just so we’re clear. But what I would like to do is use a body restraint spell on you and keep you in whatever position I please. I want to make you cum over and over and over, until you lose track. And I want to fill you with as much cum as I can fit in you. Does that sound like a plan to you?”

He removed his fingers to let her speak, and she shivered in excitement. “Yes, just give me a little warning if you’re gonna get rough with me. But please, please let me cum soon.” 

He was already removing his jacket and tie, and unbuttoning his shirt. “ With pleasure. Just don’t expect to leave this room for a while. If we miss dinner, I’ll just take you out - once you can walk, that is.”

He couldn’t wait until he was fully undressed, though. Once his pants were down his thighs, cock back at attention, he lined himself up between her thighs and pressed into her. She was sore, a little swollen from all the activity in the past couple days, but despite that, he felt incredible. He felt hot, like his skin was on fire, and way he rolled his hips in and out of her had her arching her back and choking out his name quickly. After edging herself for hours, the pressure built fast, until she was squirming and crying out as she came around him.

“That’s one. Keep count.” His pace increased and he bent in to attack her collarbone with his lips and teeth, and she knew he was leaving marks on her tonight. After sucking several quickly bruising spots along the tops of her breasts, he leaned up to give her a long, deep kiss, then muttered some words to a spell in a different language. Even though he was breathing heavier, gasping and getting close to his own orgasm, his spell seemed to work and her limbs felt too heavy to move. It was such an odd sensation, but by the way he quickly adjusted her body - turning her slightly onto her side with one leg hitched over his shoulder, penetrating her even deeper than before - it worked well for him. 

Finally, his body shaking, he came inside of her. Her eyes rolled back at the sensation, not very intense but like a warm flooding inside of her, and she whimpered his name, now suddenly wishing she could reach for him and pull him to her.

But she didn’t have much time to think. As if she were nothing more than a ragdoll, he pulled out of her and pulled her onto her stomach, arms behind her and legs pressed together tightly. He lowered himself on top of her as he placed himself at her entrance again, his cock still inexplicably hard. The new angle left a string of curses on her lips, her cries high and shuddering as she came again. She was seeing stars as her orgasm faded, until a sharp slap to her ass made her yelp.

“I told you to keep count.” He hissed, one hand keeping her arms held back and the other rubbing the stinging spot on her rear. 

“T-two!” She moaned, feeling sanity itself slip away as he mercilessly increased the speed and force of his thrusts.

Three came quickly. Then four, and five, and six in quick succession as he turned her back onto her back, pinning her beneath him and rubbing her clit with expert precision. By the time she was crying into his neck, the restraint spell worn off so that she could finally grapple for his body and leave scratches all over him, she had lost track, just like he planned. 

His final, twitching thrusts into her overstimulated pussy made sure that they were both soaked in their combined fluids. She was certain that not only had they missed dinner, but they had actively ruined it for anyone trying to eat in silence.

Satan pulled out of her, both of them shaking and panting and sweaty, and pressed kisses all over her lips and face until he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and rolled to her side, immediately embracing her.

He continued to trail sweet kisses and nibbles across any part of her he could easily reach until she was able to kiss him back in earnest.

“Are you okay?” He whispered when her breathing began to steady. Despite his warm body next to hers, and the heat still emanating from between her legs, she was shivering cold. He didn’t wait for a response before he gathered his blanket up and covered them both, bringing her head to his chest to lay on him.

“That was… a lot. But so good. I can’t think…” She whispered, fingers lazily tracing across his chest and stomach. 

“Don’t think, then.” He embraced her tighter, gently rubbing down her spine. “Just rest for now. In a bit, let’s take a warm bath. No more funny business, just to clean and relax. Okay?”

She looked up at him, into perhaps one of the most genuine smiles she had seen, and kissed him weakly. “Yes, sir.”

And after that promised bath, where he massaged every part of her in fragrant oils and gently pressed away every ache in her muscles, she got the somewhat expected text from Mammon, asking if she was up.

Satan grinned and she looked at the text. “Have any stamina left in you?”

She thought about it. She was tired, but tomorrow wasn’t a school day, and his gentle touch had made her feel much better. So, she nodded, wondering what he would think of this once innocent girl being so desperate to be fucked to near-death.

“Then go to him. Now.” He said, giving her one last bite mark on her shoulder. She didn’t resist this command, either. 


	4. Levi Gets Tricked... By a NORMIE?!

N: _Why are you acting so weird?_ **  
**

N: _Levi, I know you’re awake, I heard you blasting Mummy Dungeon: Battle for Sacred Treasure._

N: _Dude, I know you’re reading these! I can literally see the checkmark!_

L: **Hey, what’s it matter to you? Don’t come trying to talk to me just because Lucifer put you up to it.**

N: _I was trying to give you some space, but now I’m just annoyed. I thought we were allies! But you haven’t talked to me in days. :(_

N: _I can’t finish the new season of Mystic Typhoon Princess without my binge buddy._

L: **Sounds to me like you have some other ‘buddies’ to attend to**

N: _…_

N: _That’s what this is about?_

N: _Hard to know if you want something if you don’t say anything, you know._

L: **I’ve gotta start my stream soon. Just leave me alone.**

N: _If you mean that, fine, I will. But if you wanna stop being an angsty tsundere, unlock your door_

L: **I told you I have to streeeeeeeeaaaaaam**

N: _Then StReeEeEeeEEaaAAAaam, I won’t be distracting your viewers._

Nona was tired. But her whoring around had left Levi jealous, apparently, so there was no rest for the wicked. At least on these lazy weekends, she could take some time off, so it should be fine afterwards. _Right?_

Despite everything, it still probably wasn’t acceptable to just run through the halls in the nude, so she pulled on a pair of loose pajama shorts and a soft, baggy shirt. She gave her bed a last, longing look before she stepped out into the hallway, promising herself she would get some decent sleep soon, maybe between lunch and dinner. She tiptoed to Levi’s door, one of the farthest from her own room, and pressed her ear against it. She heard the sounds of clicking from his mouse and keyboard, and muffled words as he presumably spoke to someone on his stream. She slowly twisted the knob on the door and - a little surprisingly - it was unlocked, so she let herself in.

Levi didn’t turn to her, but she did see his eyes glance at her very briefly as she quietly stepped to the side of his desk, making sure to stay out of sight of his camera. She hadn’t fully figured out a plan for what to do after she got inside, but why not wing it? She slid down to her hands and knees, and pushed past his legs to get underneath his desk. It was a little hard to get turned around properly, but there was just enough room that she eventually settled, kneeling between his feet and assessing the panic that was just barely on his face as he tried to keep it together on the stream. 

Nona’s delicate fingers tucked their way into the waistband of his pants and briefs, tugging them down slowly and at once. It was difficult to shimmy them off his hips and under his butt, but during a moment of down-time in his game he shifted, giving her the opportunity to move quickly until she could easily pull them off and scooch further between his knees.

His cock, still laying fairly limp against his thigh, was… more impressive than imagined, to say the least. She reached out, lightly stroking from base to tip with her fingers and watching his face. He was trying his damnedest to keep a straight face for the camera, and was doing a pretty good job, saying something about skill trees, but she was definitely overcome with the urge to put his resolve to the test.

She gripped him tighter, then gave a couple long, slow strokes up to the head and back down, feeling him get harder quickly. When he was stiffer, she settled in further between his knees, leaning in and running the tip of her tongue up along the head, over that sensitive ridge, and watched gleefully as his eyes darted down to her very briefly.

When she took him into her mouth, taking him down as far as she could in one motion, he made a choked sound that he tried to cover up with a cough.

“Ah, sorry - just a bit of dry throat today.” He said to his viewers, but she wouldn’t let him go that easy. Trying not to make any sounds that would be picked up by his microphone, she gave him metaphorical hell. She sucked and bobbed her head as quickly as she could, swiping her tongue along every part she could get to, and using her hands for the places that this positioning wouldn’t allow her to reach. He seemed ready to come undone after a few minutes of her working him, but held on expertly until a part of the game that didn’t involve active combat. When he found just the right spot, he reached quickly beneath the desk, pretending to read something on screen, and held her head still as he unleashed rope after rope of bitter cum into her mouth, making her swallow quickly. 

Despite the look of relief on his face as he cheerfully got back into his game, she wasn’t done.

She latched back onto his cock after a moment to breathe, and immediately his hips jerked slightly. She could hear him falter in the way he tapped on his keyboard, and he masked groans of pleasure with whines about other players. He was quick to think, that was for certain. But he couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks, or the tension throughout his body.

“I-I’m just not feeling great today. Think maybe my brother cooked something rotten for dinner, haha. B-buuut I’m still gonna…. Gonna push through!” Levi said, a twitchy smile on his face.

Nona was desperate to see how long he could keep it up. She had to remind herself to stay quiet and slow to at least give him a fighting chance. But otherwise, she did everything Asmo had taught her, plus just fondling and finding what made him twitch or buck into her mouth. Soon enough, he was filling her mouth again.

And again. He really loved having his balls licked and caressed.

And a fourth time. He was so sensitive now that even with her aching jaw she could easily make him squirm. 

That seemed to be his breaking point. He scrambled to push her head away from him, quickly telling everyone watching that he was beginning to feel really sick and needed to lay down for a while, promising to be back as soon as possible. He said his goodbyes, shut off the camera, and then grabbed her by her hair, taking a full handful right by the base of her scalp and pulling her away from him when she tried to put his cock back in her mouth.

“Y-you could have - everyone could have found out!” He whimpered, jerking as her nails scraped against his thighs. “Why are you so _obedient_ for my brothers, but you have to tease me so much?”

Nona revelled in the way his breath caught as she reached out and stroked him again, now free to let his face twist into a pleasured grimace. “Because your brothers didn’t sulk in their rooms, they came and fucked me. They were good boys. Don’t you want to be a good boy for me, too, Levi?”

“I don’t have to a– aah!” He gripped her hair tighter as she took his cock, squeezing and stroking just enough to make his oversensitive dick twitch and his hips buck into her hand. With the extra stimulation, he groaned and nodded his head vigorously.

“That’s what I thought~” Nona cooed, wrenching free of his grasp and crawling up his body as she peppered him with kisses, slowly pulling up his shirt until she could pull it off over his head. Her hands ran along everywhere she could reach as she leaned in and kissed his lips, pressing her tongue into his mouth. He tasted so sweet, and the little moans he let out when she bit his lip were even sweeter. Quickly and without much thought, she pulled off her own shirt and stepped out of her shorts.

The red on his face as he tried not to stare gave her such a wicked little shiver and put a grin on her face. “C’mon, Levi. You can look. Better yet -” She took his hand and guided it between her legs. “ _You can touch_.” 

His eyes closed as he felt her, rubbing gently along her wet folds and touching her clit with inexperienced hands. She rocked against him to help his fingers find their mark, reaching up to coil her fingers in his hair. “That’s it. So good. Harder, Levi.” She commanded in a whisper, and when he obliged, she pulled his head to her breast and felt the warmth of his mouth around her nipple, latching on instinctively. She kept directing him in how to touch her, praising him and moaning lewdly until she was a panting mess herself. 

“Just like that, Levi,” She breathed, trying to control the movement of her hips while he nipped and licked at her tender breasts. “Don’t stop, sweet boy…”

She felt his other hand wrap around her waist, holding her tight as he groaned against her skin. “Please cum for me, Nona. I wanna make you cum!”

His eagerness as he met her eyes gave her that final push over the edge, thighs trembling as she braced on his shoulders and let out a long, shuddering moan, his fingers not stopping until her hips stilled. Nona buried her face into his hair, breathing heavily as she regained her footing. 

“Mmm, you did so well, Levi. I love the way you touch me.” She tilted his chin up, taking in that drunken puppy-dog look of his, and moved to straddle his hips. “I want you inside of me. Can you do that, my darling?”

He gave a wordless nod, one hand on her hips and the other moving to put his cock into place under her. She gave him a sweet little smile and a long, gentle kiss as she lowered herself onto him, the first feelings of penetration making him whimper into her lips. When she was seated onto him as far as she could take him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing contentedly as her fingers locked into his hair again. Her movements - unsteady and inexperienced herself - were slow, a little uncomfortable in his weirdly positioned chair, but made up for by how good he felt as he slipped in and out of her.

He was so vocal beneath her, gasping and groaning with every movement. His fingers were digging into the soft flesh of her hips, lips just grazing over her collar bone as he seemed incapable of doing much more than turning to mush for her.

“You feel so good inside of me, baby,” Nona whispered to him, trying to hold back on her own moans, not wanting to miss a single second of his cries as she praised him. He was coming completely undone, looking up at her with glazed eyes and open mouth. “Mmm, and what a pretty face you make for me!” 

She adjusted herself, pulling one knee onto the chair beside for better leverage and began to move faster, less able to control herself now. “You’ve been so sweet for me - I can’t wait to see you cum without that camera on.” She could feel him bucking under her, his eyes closing as she gave his hair gentle tugs. “I bet your hard cock is so, _so_ sensitive right now, huh?”

He gave a nod, then when she tugged his hair harder, he stuttered out a, “Yes, Ma’am!”

She pressed her lips to his briefly, using her muscles to squeeze around his twitching member. “Then go ahead, baby. Fuck me, cum in me, let me feel my good boy…”

That did it. His grip became almost painful, and he moved up, holding tight to her as he lifted her from the chair and onto his desk, pushing the keyboard and mouse off and onto the floor in reckless abandon. He fucked her hard, making her shriek from the sudden, intense change in angle and depth. 

His lips crashed into hers, sloppy and hungry as he rocked the entire desk against the wall in his agonizing need to cum. When he did, he jerked and halted deep inside of her, burying his head into her shoulder and leaving what was certain to be a very deep bruise from him biting down on her skin. She could feel him unleash, no longer holding back like he was earlier, absolutely flooding her trembling cunt. She had wrapped her legs around him absent-mindedly, keeping him pulled tight against her.

He was breathless, still whimpering when he slowly pulled out of her, looking unabashedly down at where their bodies were joined. 

“Ahh, I can’t… believe I let a… normie trick me like that…” He whined, helping her down from his desk and picking up his discarded keyboard. “A human normie at that…”

Nona smiled and handed him his shirt. “Well, if I’m too much of a normie, we won’t do it again, right?”

“No, wait, I didn’t-” He began to protest, reaching out for her, but she was already ahead of him, throwing an arm around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss.

“Just no more getting jealous. You want me, you come and be my good boy, I’ll give you whatever you want.”


	5. Beel, CAUGHT With His Pants Down!

Nona turned over in her bed, rubbing her eyes and stretching out her legs. It was always dark here in the Devildom, but the particular shade of the sky told her that she had slept well past dinner and into the night. She grumbled about the boys not waking her up, because now she was starved, but as she grabbed her phone and temporarily blinded herself with the brightness on it, she realized she had about twenty missed texts. Mostly from Mammon. However, Lucifer’s text was the most recent. **  
**

_“There is a plate of leftovers for you in the fridge. I requested Beel not eat it, however I make no guarantees.”_

She debated on getting up, really just wanting to lay in bed, but eventually her growling belly persisted and she rolled out of bed and shrugged her robe on over her pajamas. The hallway was quiet and dark, so she tried to make as little noise as possible, deciding that disturbing the demons would not be in her best interest. 

Downstairs, she crept by a sleeping Belphegor, who had passed out snuggled up on the couch with what appeared to be all of the throw pillows from every sitting area in the house, and into the kitchen. She was honestly a little surprised not to find Beel already here, snacking away on whatever he could find, edible or not. 

In fact, her plate was there, untouched and intact. So she pulled it out, wrinkling her nose a bit at the unknown side dish, something lumpy and gray, but popped the whole thing in the microwave to warm up. In the meantime, she pulled out her D.D.D. and scrolled her Devilgram feed. She still had yet to follow anyone other than the brothers, the angels (who rarely posted), Solomon (who posted a suspicious amount), and Diavolo, so it was kind of just like keeping tabs on the ones she knew personally. But that was fine with her. Mammon had posted some behind-the-scenes shots of his most recent modeling gig, which really just hammered in how attractive he was. Asmodeus was posting about a billion outfits a day, with narcissistic quotes that made her grin and roll her eyes. Satan, practically the opposite, had just posted a selfie with a school friend of his during their study time. Beel was basically just uploading food porn. 

She was still scrolling the feed when she began eating, still scrolling the feed when she accidentally scooped some of that mystery lump into her mouth, and _not_ scrolling when she grimaced and choked it back, not willing to get up to spit it into the trash can. Demons had weird fucking food. She scraped the rest of it into the trash and quickly washed and dried her plate and put it away in the cabinet. At least she was free to go back to bed. 

Upstairs, Nona made her way, still sore and sleepy, towards her room. But she found herself stopped, listening closely as she stood outside of Beel’s room. She could hear muttering, Beel’s low voice quietly coming through the door. Belphie was downstairs asleep, so who was he talking to? Being unforgivably nosey, she moved closer, letting her ear hover just a hair away from the door.

Grunting. Heavy breathing. He was likely just working out - he bought some weights to keep in his room so he didn’t have to go to the gym every time he got the urge to lift a bit. She was satisfied with that explanation when she stopped again.

“ _Fuck_ , Nona…” 

His voice was breathy. Unmistakable. He was _not_ gasping her name doing bicep curls.

Nona almost wanted to leave, feeling like she was intruding just from hearing him through the door. She had mixed feelings. On one hand, he had been the most brotherly to her, the most likely to sweetly hold her and take care of her. On the other hand, he was built like a Greek god and she had been thinking about that dick for a while now. So it was a pretty easy decision after she gave it half a thought. 

She opened the door, stepping into his dimly lit room. She still had plenty of light to make out Beelzebub’s long, built body leaned against the headboard, eyes closed. She shut the door softly, leaning back against it just to watch for a second as she felt the blush creep onto her face. He was dressed, more or less, but with his cock fished out of his loose pants as he pumped away, his shirt slightly tugged up from his position to show off that Adonis-like abdomen. She didn’t want to take her eyes off of him. She didn’t want him to stop.

But she couldn’t just let him cum without her, right?

“Beel,” she called out, just loud enough for his eyes to snap open and him to nearly rip his blanket in half as he tried to cover himself. His face, previously flushed from arousal, was now beet red from embarrassment. He was opening and closing his mouth, as if looking for a good explanation to give her other than the obvious. 

But, after a couple of seconds, he just cast his gaze down to the bed and mumbled, “Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Nona asked, cocking her head to the side. He didn’t seem to want to meet her eyes or respond, so she just continued, hoping she could coax him a little bit. “I really liked seeing you touch yourself. Besides, I’ve touched myself plenty.”

That seemed to do the trick. He turned those big puppy-dog eyes up to her, still looking flustered.

“Were you thinking of me?” She purred, slowly taking a couple steps away from the door and coming towards him. He gave her a barely visible nod, shifting slightly so that she could see that he was still hard under the blanket. She approached the side of his bed, not close enough to touch but near enough that she could see his cooling features - and more importantly, close enough that he could definitely tell how aroused she was. 

“Would you feel less embarrassed if you watched me, too?” She wondered what was going through his mind as he swallowed hard, eyes drifting across her body. Instead of nodding, he just pushed himself up and scooted to the far side of the bed, giving her room to climb up beside him. With a sly little smile, she came closer, reaching down and pulling her shirt over her head and slipping out of her own pajama pants.

Beel made a strangled kind of noise when she stood back up fully, the same look in his eyes as when he gets uncontrollably hungry. She relished that look, taking a moment to give him a full view before climbing onto the bed and settling beside him, getting comfortable against the pillows. 

Her hands began to roam her own body slowly, starting at her breasts, cupping each one, brushing against her nipples to get them harder before beginning to pinch and tug at them. She was trying not to focus on the very large demon beside her, watching her intently. With one hand, she began to trace lazy patterns down her belly, her breathing already starting to falter, until she was spreading her legs further apart to allow herself access to her already wet slit. Her light moaning started to fill the silence of the room as she pressed circles around her clit, sinking further into his bed. She had a rhythm soon enough, her hips and hands moving in time, occasionally her fingers dipping down to enter her and seek more pleasure. 

She was getting close, and she knew it was obvious. She was getting louder, her other hand abandoning her breasts to grip the pillow behind her, and her hips were moving of their own accord now.

But Beel’s hand gripped her wrist tight, halting all motion. Her eyes snapped open and Nona whined in protest, before her lips were covered in his. 

“No. I want to make you cum.” He said, quickly moving over her and planting more kisses along the corner of her mouth and down her jawline. His hands rested beside her as he hovered over her, trailing down her body. He seemed torn, stopping momentarily to lick and bite on a sensitive nipple, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He moved further down, her breathing nearly stopped as he settled between her legs, moving her legs over his shoulders with ease. One arm wrapped around, hand coming to spread her lips apart to give him better access as he gave the first tentative, testing licks.

But the gentle stimulation he began with did not last. He moaned as he tasted her, eating her out more and more feverishly until she was pushing his head further into her, gripping tight to his hair and - ah, horns?!

Feeling the rough curve of his horns made her look down at him in surprise. His eyes met hers, intense and fired up as he claimed her cunt with his mouth. Her head was spinning, unable even to moan as he sucked on her clit and dug his fingers into her thighs and hips. Like a freight train, her orgasm hit her before she could even recognize the build-up, leaving her shaking and her legs tightening against his grasp. She was overwhelmed with sensation, electricity coursing through her body and making her jerk involuntarily.

“Beel, please!” She whimpered, tugging at his hair to pull him away. But he simply grunted, ignoring her movements and continuing to feast upon her like it was his last meal. Despite the oversensitivity in her clit and the way her muscles were spasming under him, he quickly began to build back up to another orgasm, the twinge of pain in her clit dying back the longer he pleasured her. Never losing focus on treating her with his tongue, he moved to press two thick fingers into her, at which she couldn’t help but to thrash her hips about, trying to get more, more more, until she came again.

“You taste so good,” Beel said, taking his mouth away from her though he looked like he didn’t want to.

“Oh, fuck, Beel~” She cooed, still gripping his horns and pulling him up. He hovered over her again, resting on one elbow as his other hand came to gently stroke her cheek as Nona pulled him in for a kiss, sloppy from her fluids across his face.

Her legs wrapped around his hips, trying to pull him into her even though his pants, which elicited a very instinctive growl from the demon above her. Her hands were grasping anywhere she could reach but careful of his delicate wings. His tongue in her mouth, still hungry as it searched her, kept the ache in her core growing, until her fingers were tugging at his shirt.

Beel sat up, looking at her for a moment with that same embarrassed look on his face that he had after being caught.

“What’s wrong? We don’t have to -”  
  


“I wanna.” He said, very matter-of-factly, wiping off the expression on his face and quickly removing his shirt - and, very considerately, his pants - before settling back over her, seeming desperate in the way he launched back into devouring her lips, which she happily returned.

His cock, finally fully exposed for her, felt so heavy and hard and hot as he pressed it against her soaked out lips, slowly rubbing against her while he busied himself with a million and one gentle kisses. She spread her legs further, feeling his cock nestle between her lips further as he stroked himself on her, the ridge of his thick head catching on her clit ever so often and making her whimper into his mouth. Then, finally, he slipped far enough down that, as he pushed up again,he began to enter her, slowly and deliciously. 

“So… So tight, Nona,” He breathed against her neck as he pushed in another inch, hiding the redness of his face in her skin. But Nona was already lost in the feeling, barely registering anything he was saying. The fullness inside of her, stretching her almost to the point of discomfort, was something she could definitely get addicted to.  
  
A string of curses left her lips, arms wrapping tight around Beel’s neck to keep him close as he began to gently hump in and out of her, the sloppy sounds of his skin against her drenched walls filling up any silence in the room.

“Oh, fuck - Beel, please! Fuck me harder!” She whined, pushing her hips towards his. He complied happily, biting down on her shoulder as his thrusts became quicker and harder, pulling almost all the way out before shoving in again as far as their bodies would allow.

Despite how much he was trying to hide it, should could feel his moans and grunts vibrate against her skin, and she feverishly returned with her own cries of pleasure.

It didn’t take long at all before he was panting, twitching against her body. “I’m gonna cum, Nona - gonna…” She encouraged him softly, begging for him to fill her, and he did, pushing into her do deeply that he was nearly shoving her into the headboard of his bed, groaning openly as his sticky cum seeped out from around his cock and onto the bed. 

Nona released her death grip on him, pulling his face back up to pepper him with kisses again as he recovered, returning her sweet ministrations the best he could with his brain as cooked as it was.

“We should get some snacks.” Beel said as he pulled his cock out of her and sat up on his knees, trailing a hand down her chest, between her breasts, and across her stomach. “Then we should do this again.”

Nona giggled, beaming back up at him as he smiled innocently. How was she supposed to handle five demons in her bed, now? Oh, well, she’d figure that out after she exhausted the one still between her knees. 


	6. Belphie's Trouble With Naps

“Hey! Hey! Hands off!” Mammon shouted, raising from the breakfast table to glare daggers at Asmo, who had his arms wrapped tightly around Nona’s neck and his lips pressed sweetly to her cheek. **  
**

“You can’t just keep our sweet girl all to yourself all the time, Mammon~” Asmo whined, resisting as his older brother tried to forcibly pry him off of the poor human stuck between them. It just resulted in her coughing and choking until they both relented, blaming the other for her discomfort.

“Can’t I just eat my omelette, y’all? If I can’t get good sleep in this house, at least let me get a good breakfast.” Nona rubbed on the back of her neck and stretched before picking her fork up again to try to get some sort of non-bodily-fluid form of protein in her system. She barely managed to get one bit to her mouth before Lucifer, with one of his patented knowing grins, spoke up.

“Yes, it _does_ seem you haven’t been sleeping well. You look awfully tired lately. I hope your grades won’t suffer from this sudden bout of insomnia.” He was very casually looking her way, resting his cheek on his fist as if nothing was amiss and he wasn’t implying exactly what he was implying. Nona had to fight the urge to swallow hard without chewing and end up choking again.

Satan, seated to the left of Nona, was clearly much less interested in breakfast. He slid a roaming hand over her thigh, gripping soft, sensitive flesh. “Perhaps I can fix you some calming tea tonight. I’m sure it will put you right to sleep.”

“I appreciate the offer,” She said politely, slipping her own hand beneath the table to try to push his off without causing a scene. “But we’ll see how I sleep on my own first.” Each time she moved his hand, it crept back. He knew she couldn’t be forceful about it lest everyone at the table notice, so he just kept up with a pleasant smile until she gave up and went back to eating and he was free to rub her in ways he shouldn’t be.

They managed to keep the rest of breakfast innuendo-free, with Belphie coming to join everyone late as usual, taking his seat by his twin and picking what little leftovers there was. He kept giving Nona little grins as he leaned against his brother, making her furrow her brow suspiciously until Mammon all but hauled her to her feet to get her to come along to school.

“Have you been studyin’ for the history test?” Mammon asked once they got out onto the main road, walking just a smidge closer than he used to. He kept bumping his hand into hers, but Nona suspected he didn’t just reach out and grab her hand like he seemed to want to because the other brothers were not too far behind.

“I’ve barely gotten any studying done at all the past week.” She grumbled, giving him a pout to suggest it was his fault.

The shiteating grin on his face was too much to bear. “Yeah, well, whose fault is that really? If anything, we’re the victims here.”

Nona hit him square in the chest with her school bag. “Victim my ass. I’ve got demons breathing down my neck and groping me every second of the day. So, you tell your brothers to leave me be after class so I can study, or I’m gonna get another ‘don’t disappoint Diavolo’ lecture.”

Mammon rubbed where her bag hit him, still grinning. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll tell ‘em. I need your notes anyway.”

“You could study on your own, you know.”

“Then what would be the point of havin’ a human around, huh?”

Classes went fairly normal this time around. It seemed that Mammon made good on his promise and told the other brothers to leave her be, so there was no naughty texts or summons to the bathroom. Lunch was just lunch - Beel stealing her food, Belphie napping, Mammon talking about his newest get rich quick scheme. Simeon and Luke dropped by, even, handing out little cakes and _something something salvation something._

Nona was, unfortunately, required to attend the RAD student council meetings after school, along with the other exchange students, on top of still not being able to walk home by herself safely, so she spent the time half-listening to the meeting and trying to absorb some information from her books about the history of the Demon Kings. Diavolo, afterwards, offered to give her a verbal retelling of the history, but she declined when Lucifer gave her The Look™.

There was only one real difference from how things used to be…

Satan caught her in the hallway.

Mammon caught her during class change, when everyone was gathering their things and getting ready.

Asmo caught her in the bathroom while she was fixing her eyeliner.

Beel caught her after he created a casual distraction at lunch.

Each one of them got her by surprise, quick little kisses left on her lips or cheek that made her huff in mock frustration, but the curl of her lips into an avoidable smile gave her away every time. She wasn’t about to start complaining, but she’d at least like to know beforehand. It was kind of nice, how sweet these dumb demons could be. And that thought was making it hard to study, so she just kept tossing and turning on her bed, moving her books around, rearranging her notes, and groaning in frustration. She had gotten very little done in the past hour or so that she had been locked up in her room. 

She was laying on her back, holding her book over her head when the door to her room opened without a knock and Belphie, looking frazzled and tired, came in without a word. She was too startled to say anything, so she just watched as he trudged across her room, removed her notes from the bed, and plopped heavily beside her.

After a moment, Nona sighed and closed her book, letting it drop to the floor carefully. “What are you doing, Belphie?”

“I haven’t been able to sleep well. Can’t get to sleep at all, right now.”

Nona hummed, cautiously aware that he had inched a little closer to her. “Why not? Stressed out or something?”

Belphie scoffed. “You should know. You know Beel and I share some things. Physical feelings and emotions on a level. Sometimes mild, sometimes intense.”

She had a bad feeling about the answer to her next question. “What’s that got to do with me?”

He took her wrist, not painfully but certainly not gently either, and guided her hand to the front of his pants. “You messing around with my brother has had me all messed up for two days.” She could feel him, hard and twitchy already, through his pants. “I was able to get through that night, but now I keep getting excited when I see you. I can’t sleep until I get off, but now I can’t even do that. I need you to get me off so I can finally sleep.”

He moved her hand, not a lot, but enough that she could see his eyes begin to gloss under her touch, and she willingly gripped him through the fabric. “You can’t just come in here and demand I get you off, you know.”

He removed his hands from her wrist, but she didn’t move away from him, continuing to stroke him gently. “Are you saying you won’t do it?”

Nona thought about it for a second, appreciating his blissed out face and the slight shiver in his hips. “I guess I can suspend my studying for a little bit. But I’m going to have to make it fun for me, too.” 

She let go of him briefly, moving to tug at his pants to pull them down over his hips but not all the way off, just enough so that she could get to his obviously aching cock. She pushed him back onto his back and moved over him, sitting down on his thighs so he couldn’t move without really pushing her off. Her hands once again returned to him, gripping harder all the way around his shaft and slowly pumping mesmerized by the movement of his foreskin. She could already hear him, his soft little sighs and appreciative gasps as she thumbed the precum from his slit and rubbed it along his head. She was going to have to enact her devious little plan quickly, it seemed.

“Hey, Belphie,” She purred, her hands moving just a tad faster now. He bit his lip as his eyes fluttered open to look at her curiously. She invoked their pact - “Tell me when you’re close to cumming. Don’t cum without telling me.”

He furrowed his brow, but he was too lost in her grip to question her, so he just nodded and closed his eyes again, the jerk of his hips increasing. She wouldn’t have to wait long, either. Soon he had his hands tangled up in the blanket beneath him, pressing up in time with her stroking.

“I’m gonna cum, Nona,” He hissed. So, she removed her hands, and the almost pained noise that he made as he snapped his eyes open was music to her ears. “What - why did you stop?” He whined, glaring at her now.

“I told you,” She said, reaching up and removing the ribbon tied around the collar of her shirt. “I need this to be fun for me, too. So, every time you get close, I’ll take something off. When everything is off, then you can cum. After I cum, that is.”

He pushed up, trying to shift her off his thighs but clearly unwilling to exert the energy necessary to actually do it. She knew he was strong enough - what with being one of the seven brothers an all - but he clearly didn’t care that much. “So, you’re just going to torture me, huh?”

“Payback for literally killing me.”

“Not fair.” He huffed, but immediately he groaned as her hands returned dutifully to stroking his cock. He shot her another glare as she giggled, but his red face and panting just proved to her that he wasn’t against this. 

It was quicker this time. “Gonna cum - _please_ \- ahhh,” She took her hands away again, running her nails along his thighs as she watched his cock twitch impatiently. She unbuttoned her jacket slowly, giving him time to cool back down as she removed it and tossed it to the floor. 

“I love how frustrated you look. Just imagine how good it’s going to be when I finally let you cum, huh?” She said, her hands moving slower and more deliberately this time. He was dripping so much precum now, her hands were slicked and making it even harder for him to hold back and keep himself from fucking her hands. 

“I’m going to… get you back for this.” He threatened, gasping as she squeezed harder. 

“Looking forward to it.” She kept up her movements until he was crying out again, begging her to let him cum, at which point she gave him plenty of time to calm back down as she unbuttoned every single button on her shirt at an agonizing pace. Nona enjoyed his eyes on her, drinking in the newly exposed skin of her chest and stomach, so she let him have plenty of time to look as she massaged his thighs before she went back to her torturous methods. 

He seemed to try to hold back, not giving her to satisfaction of hearing him moan or beg to cum. It was taking longer to get him to his breaking point, too, so she gripped tighter and moved faster until he was once again a whimpering mess under her. Him calling out he was close again made her wiggle excitedly.

She unzipped her skirt, which was luckily wide enough to pull over her head because she worried what might happen if she stood to get off of his thighs. She leaned over him, still giving him plenty of time to recover, and nipped at his throat. “Two more times. Then we’ll see what you can do.” She purred, pressing herself against him for a moment before she sat back up and went back to jerking him off.

Once he was again panting and thrusting into her hands and begging for release, she let him go and pulled off her bra. When she finally returned her hands to him, she made sure to take it slower than before, wanting to really keep him going for the last time. He was so unbelievably hard, and it was clearly getting to him a lot now. 

“Can’t you fucking get it over with?” He breathed, bucking underneath her.

“You wanna fuck me that bad, huh?”

“I want to sleep, _brat._ ” 

She grinned, but obliged him and picked up the pace. She may have chosen to keep teasing him, but to be honest, her wrists were killing her by this point.

“Fuck. You’re going to - ahh - regret doing this.” Belphie had a grip on her upper arm now, pressing his fingers painfully into her skin to the point she was certain he would be adding to her collection of bruises, but she ignored it and kept up her motions.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, boy.” Nona smiled down at him, growing more and more aware as to just how horny all of this had made her. She had been focused so much on edging him into insanity that she was ignoring the wet ache between her thighs and how much she wanted his hard cock buried inside of her. She had to pick up the pace, for her own good, she reasoned.

“Shit, I’m gonna-”

She pulled her hands off one last time, and the change was instantaneous. Before she could react, he had practically thrown her off of his thighs and pushed her face down into the bed, crawling on top of her.

“Off with these, then.” He said, pulling so hard at her panties she heard a seam begin to rip as they came down her thighs. 

“Oh, fuck - Remember!” Nona cried out as he pulled her into position roughly, his hands on her hips nearly holding her up without her support. “You’ve got to make me cum before-”

“I remember, brat. You’re gonna cum, trust me.” He pushed into her roughly, and as she opened up to accept him, she choked out a loud moan and arched her back. He gave her no time to get used to him, immediately moving with fervor as a hand snaked around her hips to play at her clit. 

He was obviously holding back only due to the pact, straining to keep himself together despite how badly he wanted to cum. She was squealing and writhing under his manipulation, the sounds of rough, wet fucking nearly as loud as she was herself. God help anyone listening at her door.

She was nearly as sensitive as he was, it seemed, because between him stretching her pussy and his fingers rubbing harsh circles across her clit, she was ready to cum in nearly no time at all. 

“Good, fucking cum, Nona. Show me how good it feels.” He panted out, still roughly grasping onto her hip as he desperately fucked her. She needed no encouragement, though, reaching out to grab hold of the edge of the bed as she spasmed under him and her fluids leaked from around the base of his cock.

As soon as she came down from her high, the deal was done and he was free himself. He pistoned into her almost painfully, before giving a few powerful, final thrusts as he came hard inside of her, groaning in relief as he pressed his forehead on her back.

Nona gave him a few minutes to cool down, then tried to wiggle away, but the grip on her hips tightened.

“You’re not moving. I told you you were going to regret that, and I’m not done with you yet.”

Nona looked back at him over her shoulder, back to the sweaty demon behind her, whose horns were beginning to spring from his head and his tail came to wrap around her thigh. 

“I’ll catch up on sleep later.”


	7. Lucifer's Undoing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired of titling things, I am shit at it holla

Being called into Lucifer’s study was almost always a bad sign. There was almost always a punishment to be had, a lecture to listen to, or a warning to heed behind those doors. Rarely was that room a fun one to be in. **  
**

So, on a weekend morning just after breakfast, Nona _really_ didn’t like being summoned there by vague text message.

Lucifer was seated at his desk, leaned back casually with his hands folded in his lap. At least his gloves were black, she mused, but the stern look on his face left her feeling hot under the proverbial collar. She chose not to speak first, instead waiting in front of him for him to speak.

“Nona,” He said finally, after giving her a long look, features giving no hint as to what she had done this time. “Your history teacher has informed me of a particular grade. One made on a recent test of yours.”

She slumped and groaned. “I promise I studied! I thought I did well, I don’t know-”

“Best grade in the class, to be certain.”

She snapped her jaw shut and cocked her head at him. Surely she didn’t hear him right. “Huh? Then why am I in trouble?”

Lucifer chuckled, low in his chest, that same pleased sound that always left her tingling. “Who said you were in trouble? I asked you to come in here to congratulate you, and see if you would like to have a celebratory dinner tonight. My treat, of course. I have had quite a craving for Revenant ever since Mammon got himself banned, so I figure we could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.”

Nona almost felt like her brain was broken. She wasn’t in trouble, she was getting a reward from Lucifer? Unheard of. “Oh, wow, thank you. That sounds really good.”

He stood, and came to guide her back out of his office. It was still his private space after all. “Excellent. Then I’ll see you at six o’clock.” Before he led her outside, he lifted a sleeve of her pajama top with one gloved finger. “Please, at least make an effort to wear something fitting. This isn’t Ristorante Six, they won’t let you in at all underdressed.”

“Lucifer, I’m not stupid!” Nona huffed, but he was already closing the door, a grin spreading on his face. But if anything, he had a point. She had very little that was truly Revenant quality - she technically could likely get away with her nicest blouse and slacks, but going alone with Lucifer was different. She had to make sure she looked the part if she had any hope of… well…

She was lost in thought, wondering what to do, and whether or not she should even try to seduce the most powerful of the brothers when she heard a sultry voice from down the hall calling for her. Before she could really shake herself back to reality, Asmodeus had wrapped his arms loosely around her neck and pressed his cheek to hers.

“Oh, Nona, there you are~ I’ve so been missing you this morning!” He held her back at arms length and clicked his tongue. “You’ve been spending so much time with my brothers, I feel neglected!”

“Ah, sorry, Asmo, it’s been a little chaotic recently. There’s been a lot of… um…” She was struggling with how best to put it into words, but luckily Asmo had that covered.

“A lot of dicks to suck? I know exactly what you mean.” He sighed dramatically, as if he was so encumbered by the amount of genitals in his life. “But just forget about all the others right now, let’s spend the _whole_ day in my bed, huh? I know how much you want to be wrapped in my arms.”

Nona sighed and gave his forearm a stroke. “Oh, Asmo, I would, but I’ve got something to do today.”

He clicked his tongue again and dropped his arms from her shoulders. “How disappointing! What could be more important than me?” 

She hooked her thumb back towards the library, where Lucifer’s study was. “Your eldest brother is taking me to dinner tonight. I’m going to have to go to Majolish to find something to wear, too, so it’s gonna take all day.”

Asmo’s expression flicked through several emotions rapidly as he processed the information. Finally he gave her a wicked little Asmo-Grin and nudged her in her side. “Oooh, so Nona’s finally going to bed the mysterious Lucifer, is she? Do you think he’s going to be soft and sweet or leave you bitten and bruised?”

Nona could feel her face turn a bit pink. “I don’t know if it will even go that way. He’s shown no interest in me before, so I think it might just be friendly dinner.” 

“Oh, darling girl!” He looked as if he were just heartbroken by her claims, pouting as he reached up to stroke her hair and tuck a curl behind her ear. “Lucifer may be more subtle than the rest of us, but rest assured, he hasn’t _not_ showed interest. You just have to play your cards right, he’s temperamental as hell. And as for going to Majolish, what about the dress I gave you recently?”

“It’s a lovely dress, but it’s a bit scandalous to be wearing to Revanant.”

He gave a few contemplative hums, looking up and down her body before nodding. “I have something that I bought that didn’t fit right, but I got too attached to send it back. I didn’t want to give it away just yet, but I think this is a special enough date that I want you to try it on.”

She smiled gently up at the beautiful demon, reaching to caress his cheek. He could be so sweet at times, and knowing it was for her made it so much better. “I’ll try it on, but if it doesn’t look good then tell me, okay?”

He linked arms with her and started leading her upstairs towards his room. “Would I ever send you on a date looking terrible? Imagine what people would think of me if word got out that I dressed you poorly, my reputation would tank! But if I let you wear this, you have to promise to spend a whole day in my arms soon. No one else, just you, me, and maybe some fun toys.”

In Asmo’s highly perfumed room, amidst all the soft colors and soothing lights, Nona was looking at herself in the same mirror she watched herself get fucked in. But she was dressed this time, hands running over black, ruched, silky fabric, admiring the off-the-shoulder sweetheart neckline and the asymmetrical skirt that hugged tight against her hips and tights. It was a little loose in the bust, but nothing proper posture couldn’t fix. 

“See, in this dress you’re almost as stunning as me,” Asmo said, his chin resting on her shoulder and his arms wrapping around her waist. “Are you sure you wanna go on a date with Lucifer tonight? It would be so much nicer to just have you to myself dressed up like this.” 

“Oh, come on now, I promised I’d spend a whole day with you.” Nona gave him a quick kiss and he nuzzled into her briefly before straightening up.

“You still have those pumps I gave you for Diavolo’s party, right?” She nodded after mentally reminding herself of their location in her mess of a closet. “Good, wear those with this dress. And I have a new lipstick you should wear, too!” 

“You’re spoiling me!” Nona protested, turning to watch Asmo as he hopped towards his vanity. He had to dig a bit through his rather extensive cosmetic collection, but eventually, he found the lipstick he wanted and brought it back to her, opening it to show her the dark red color.

“I’m not done spoiling you just yet, gorgeous. Take that off and go run a bath, we’re making sure tonight is exceptional.”

By the time five thirty rolled around, Asmo had completed his over-the-top ritual with her, with lots of breaks for giggling, early afternoon snacks, and a long, _long_ bath after Asmo managed to seduce her despite her initial protest. So, she gave herself a final once over after slipping her shoes on, and grabbed the crimson clutch that held her DDD, a little Grimm, the lipstick she was wearing, and a small vial of perfume. 

“Tell me ev-er-y-thing that happens! Spare no details, my love!” Asmo said from his spot on the bed as he lounged gracefully. Nona wrinkled her nose at him and shook her head playfully.

“No way, loose lips sink ships.” She blew him a kiss and left his room. For a few seconds, she had to lean against the door to compose herself. She might royally fuck this up. Lucifer had the most unreadable personality, until you either definitely pleased him or definitely displeased him, so keeping the balance would be difficult to say the least. But, she couldn’t keep him waiting. 

The door to his study was cracked open, so she gave a little rap at the frame.

“Come in.”

He was leaned just on the edge of the desk, coolly adjusting his gloves as she pushed in. He didn’t look up to her right away, but she waited a second, heart beating heavily, until he turned to her. Even though he was hard to understand, the tilt of his head as he gave her a long look, and the upturned corners of his lips gave her more hope. 

“If you’re waiting on praise, I think that will do nicely.” He said, slow and smooth as he straightened up and adjusted his coat over his shoulders. But something about his words - maybe the tone, or the confidence, or just the implication of the words themselves - put her immediately into a mood.

“I wasn’t looking for praise, just waiting for you to _pay attention_.”

Lucifer regarded her carefully, thinking about her words as he came to her and offered his arm. She took it without the hesitation she felt earlier. “I’ve been paying attention. Quite more than you seem to know.”

“You should show it more often,” She had to pause while Lucifer closed and locked the study door, before they continued their paced walk towards the front door. “People might think you don’t care.”

He gave a low chuckle, deep in his chest. “Then perhaps they should be the ones paying attention.”

Revenant was about as upscale as it got in the Devildom. Minimalist, with marble flooring and elegant furniture, and enough lighting that she was able to see clearly unlike a lot of restaurants that tried to artificially create atmosphere. It was never busy, with few tables scattered about in semi-private spaces, separated by vertical garden walls and thin, tall aquariums. Nona was trying hard not to be impressed, but she was absolutely impressed.

“Overwhelmed?” Lucifer asked her, clearly noticing her furrowed brow as she tried to read through the menu. The vast majority of listed dishes and components were unfamiliar to her and those that were demon specialties - she realized very quickly - were possibly poisonous. She gave him a very brief glance and, rather than reply, got the attention of their server.

“Pardon my ignorance, but what would you recommend that would be most suitable for a human to enjoy?” She asked, gesturing to the menu.

The server, an attractive demon that would certainly not be left alone with Nona for two seconds, gave her an overly sweet smile. “My personal recommendation would be the creabeast with sauce aux champignons. However, the creabeast is also a mild intoxicant, so I can offer another dish if-” 

“No, that will be perfect, thank you.” She closed the menu with a self-satisfied smile towards Lucifer, who raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll have the stuffed cane toad, thank you.” He said, handing the menus back to the server as he stepped away to put their orders in. “Creabeast is certainly an interesting choice.”

“I feel adventurous.” 

“I’m not carrying you home, so pace yourself on the wine.” He smiled when he was met with an eyeroll. “Then again, we’re celebrating your continuing good grades, so I can’t blame you if you ‘let loose,’ so to speak.” 

Despite his warning, she took a sip of wine - a sweet, red blend made in the Devildom - and gave him a curious look. “Do you ever ‘let loose,’ then?”

He clasped his hands on the table between them, black gloves contrasting against the white tablecloth. “Do you believe I have time for such frivolities? Between my brothers, Diavolo, my work with the Student Council, and now you?”

“Ooh, am I now a _hindrance_ to your relaxation?” Nona asked, her voice thick with fake concern. 

“Something like that.” He drank from his own cup, deep red eyes still watching her. She took the opportunity to lean forward onto the table just slightly, allowing the loose neckline of the dress to expose more than she would have desired if she weren’t trying to make him look. 

“Perhaps I should go stay at Purgatory Hall, if I’m such an inconvenience?” She suggested.

Lucifer gave a long, quiet sigh. “You’d be devoured by some demon in no time without us, I assure you. With my brothers and myself is the safest place for you to be.” 

“Look at you, so caring about me -” She had started, but immediately, Lucifer reached across the table, gripping her face to hold her still and make her look at him. The force he was using with just his one hand had pulled her slightly out of her seat, hovering just above the chair on shaky legs. 

“I am doing my duty to Diavolo, Nona. Do not read further into this situation than necessary.” He released her and she plopped back down onto the chair, face red, just as the server came back with their order. Neither of them dared look away from each other even once the demon had gone. “Your behavior tonight has been both curious and abhorrent. I expected better of you.”

Nona took in a deep breath, but she was certainly not scared. If he wanted to hurt her, she knew he couldn’t do it in public, but she had a feeling he had no interest in hurting her like that regardless. It was a power move, an egotistical display of dominance. Nothing more. Softly, she said, “I must be in a mood.”

“Eat.” He commanded, picking up his own silverware. She did as told this time, beginning to eat in silence until she tried to reestablish conversation by asking about how things were going with his work. He was short and to the point, never offering up more than a brief answer. But soon, with both her disappearing wine and the food she was eating, she began to feel warm and loose and flirty. He noticed.

“We should take a walk. I have little interest in taking you home drunk.” He said, once dinner was finished. He stood from his chair and extended his hand to her. She was more than happy to slide her hand into his, feeling the softness of his gloves, and stood with him.

“I’m not drunk,” She insisted, though that was punctuated by a wobble in her heels as she got onto her feet. “I’m just a little tipsy”

“Regardless,” An arm slid behind her to her waist to steady her as they walked to the door. She reddened at his touch, feeling small against him. “I need you sobered.”

She chose not to say the dreadful things that his statement conjured in her mind, though she was certainly affected by them. She knew he would notice this, too.

Out in the night air, along the dimly lit path they were walking, she began to feel the chill in the air. The Devildom was always cooler at night, but tonight, with exposed shoulders and legs, she really felt it. She shivered against him, and heard him sigh and let go of her.

“Here,” He said quietly, removing his coat from across his shoulders and draping it across her own. It covered her like a quilt, falling below the hem of her dress, and as she pulled it tight around herself she was swallowed up. But it was certainly warm.

“Thank you, Lucifer.”

The walk was not long, but she noticed a great many things during it. He agreed to stop for ice cream, smiling as she pulled out all the stops to charm him into agreement. She felt his eyes on her as she cleaned up melted ice cream that she had spilled down her chest. His eyes darkened when she reapplied her lipstick. He took more opportunities to touch her - taking her by the arm to cross the street, putting an arm around her shoulder protectively when another demon walked close, a hand gently resting on her hip, as if testing her. Even as she sobered, she was aware of her growing arousal and how evident it would be to him.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself, Nona.” They approached the House of Lamentation together once the effect of the alcohol had worn off. “It’s not often I get a night alone with you.”

“Oh, I greatly enjoyed myself.” She put her hand out to open the door, but she felt Lucifer just behind her. He reached out and pressed his hand against the door to keep it shut.

As she turned, his eyes bored into her, his expression intense but unreadable. “What is it that you want from me, Nona?”

“I…” She didn’t know what exactly to say? The truth?

“I’m waiting.” 

She swallowed hard. “Make a pact with me.” She lied, trying not to let on.

Perhaps that was the wrong answer, because in an instant, his wings had unfurled and his horns had grown from his head.

“Do you believe I am as easy to tame as my brothers? Why do you think I will simply give myself to you like that, to be controlled by a weak human?” He growled, and she fought the urge to press back into the door. “No, that’s not what we’re going to do tonight.”

“What?” She questioned, her brow furrowing as she tried to make heads or tails of what he was suggesting. A gloved hand moved up to her face, pressing against her cheek. His thumb stroked her bottom lip, and she felt her legs begin to weaken at the touch.

“I will never belong to you, Nona. If you want do badly to form a pact, then you will belong to me. If that is what you want,” He leaned his face in close to her, just beside her ear as if to keep any eavesdroppers on edge. “Then go to my bedroom and wait for me. Do not expect me to be gentle. Otherwise, go to bed. In the morning, we will forget all of this.”

Nona shivered against his words despite his coat still hanging from her shoulders. She nodded as he pulled away from her and let go of the door. She removed his coat silently, handing it to him, and entered the house, shutting the door behind her to make her choice. 

Lucifer waited for some time at the door, not bothering to change back into his other form. He gave her time to make her decision and make it to her chosen spot, leaning against the door as he calmed himself with deep breaths. When he finally entered, he found the house quiet - as it should be at this hour - and folded his coat over his arm as he ascended the stairs. The light coming from beneath her bedroom door gave him confirmation of her choice, and he opened his bedroom door to retire himself.

He wasn’t expecting her there, kneeling sweetly in front of him, an expectant look on her face. He paused for a moment, taking her in before he shut the door softly and locked it.

“So this is your choice? Very well.” Slowly, he began to pull off his gloves, exposing his rarely seen hands and the red nails that adorned them. He tossed them to the side as he approached her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. “You understand… that there will be punishment for your behavior earlier, correct?”

She nodded silently, leaning into his touch as his thumb once again moved to her lower lip. He commanded her to open her mouth as he began to unbutton his pants, having to remove this silver chain and allow it to hang loosely as he withdrew his already hard cock. She complied immediately, rewarded with the taste of his skin and the salty precum already leaking from his cock. 

Nona sighed around him as she began moving her lips down his shaft, using her tongue to massage him as she worked eagerly. But it wasn’t long before she felt his hands tangle into her hair, close to her scalp, and still her head.

“I’d say you’re enjoying that far too much for someone being punished.” He growled, beginning to thrust into her mouth, slowly but forcefully. She placed her hands on his thighs for support, struggling not to gag as he forced her mouth open farther. Once she had herself mostly under control, he increased the pace at which he fucked her mouth, making it difficult to get a breath and causing tears and saliva to flow freely down her face. Every once in a while, he would pull his cock out of her mouth, still holding her head still, to give her a chance to breathe, before beginning to fuck her mouth again, sometimes stilling deep in her mouth to feel her throat around the head of his dick. He used this time, filled with the sound of her gagging and trying her best to pleasure him properly, to unbutton his coat and shrug out of it, switching hands to get it off and tossed aside with his gloves.

When he tired of this punishment, he released her head and pulled out of her mouth suddenly. “Take off that dress. Bend over the side of the bed and wait for me.” He commanded, and his tone nearly forced her to obey him as she stood to strip down to her panties and lay her torso across his bed, the soft bedding feeling so nice against her skin. She could hear him rummaging in his closet for a second, before the door closed again. She dared not look, just listening to the sound of him removing his clothing and walking back over to her. 

The first thing she felt was his hand, gently rubbing across her ass and hip, gently enough, before he removed it and the hard sting of a crop came down upon her, causing her to shout in pain and surprise as her knees buckled.

“I’ve heard talk that you’ve been letting my brothers do quite a lot with you lately. Do you truly think that this is appropriate behavior?” He mused, rubbing his hand across the spot that he had just hit. When she whimpered and pressed back into his touch, he made a displeased noise, and the crop came back back down across the other cheek. “I expect an answer.”

“No, sir!” She cried, pressing her thighs together as arousal unexpectedly took over her. 

“Really? I’d say you’re lying to me right now, considering just how turned on you are.” His fingers moved from rubbing the welts on her skin to brushing across the crotch of her panties, teasing her just enough to draw out a needy little moan. “Let’s start off with ten more strikes and see how you feel about it then, hmm? Count them out for me.”

“Yes, si - Ah!” The crop came down on her again. “One!” 

“Good girl,” He said with a chuckle, before quickly striking her again and hear her count out again.

He alternated those quick strikes with long waits, rubbing out the sting on her skin with his hands and teasing her pussy through her underwear, teasingly rubbing across her clit with just enough force to make her whimper and moan for more. 

At the count of eight, he pulled her panties down her thighs and had her step out of them carefully, her legs shaking violently from pain and arousal mixing together. His fingers moved back to her wet core, pressing inside of her finally.

“Ohh, fuck,” She groaned, pressing back into his fingers. He gave a contemplative hum, massaging her g-spot momentarily, before withdrawing them again and the sting of the crop returning. “N-nine!” She cried out, unable to stop the tears on her face. 

“Even if you don’t know how to control your urges, at least you can count.” He said, before he gave the tenth strike against her and she counted it out. He placed the crop down on the bed beside her head, the long, thin instrument just in her view as she dared not turn to look at him still. “Now, Nona, why don’t you tell me what you really want now that you have your pact with me?”

She arched her back, pressing her ass up. “Lucifer, please fuck me. I want you to fuck me!” Her face was burning in embarrassment at having to declare her desires to him like that and the way he sniggered behind her. 

“What a slut my brothers have turned you into. So needy and desperate… But if you wish.” She felt him move behind her, lining his cock up with her and pressing just the head inside of her before moving his hands to her hips, taking hold of her roughly as he sank inside of her in a single quick motion. 

She cursed and pressed back into him, ignoring the pain as he entered her too quickly. She got no time to get used to him, his movements for his pleasure only as he fucked her recklessly. She couldn’t help but cry out in bliss as he pushed her legs further apart and used her hips for leverage to get deeper inside of her.

“Is this what the others have been doing to you, hmm? Ravaging your sweet little cunt?” He hissed out, his breathing slowly becoming more ragged as he continued on, though he tried to hide it.

“Yes, sir - Oh, fuck, yes!” She squealed as his hand left her hip and once again tangled into her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her back to arch uncomfortably.

“You’re such a noisy slut. I’ve been able to hear you all through this house.” His pace increased, slamming into her with no mercy. “But you like that, don’t you? You love knowing that everyone in this house knows when you’re being used like this.”

Nona was reduced to a moaning, writhing mess between his pistoning cock and his dirty words. “Yes, sir, I love it!” 

He chuckled again, breathlessly, then leaned in as close to her as he could. . “Good. Let them all know who owns you now. I may loan you to them, but you - are - mine.” He let go of her hair and reached around her, his fingers easily finding her clit and building up pressure there relentlessly until she was shouting that she was close.

“Good, cum for me, slut.” He hissed out, his own movements becoming erratic and uncontrolled. She needed no encouragement, tipping over the edge and squeezing around his dick as her body shook. He grunted heavily, pulling hard on her hips as he found his own release, thick, sticky cum filling her and spilling out down her thighs as he fucked her through both of their orgasms.

When he had ceased, releasing his grip and pulling slowly out of her, she nearly lost the strength to stand, but in an instant he had her in his arms, picking her up as if she were nothing at all. “Careful, now.”

Lucifer placed her onto the bed carefully, hands caressing her cheeks as he held her head in his hands. “Are you alright? Hurting anywhere?” The switch in his demeanor as his wings and horns retracted back was somewhat comforting to her while she caught her breath.

“I’m okay,” She whispered to him, eyes fluttering closed for the moment. “Just a bit of a sting, that’s all.”

“Was I too rough?”

She shook her head the best she could and opened her eyes back to look up at his face, riddled with concern. “No, Lucifer. I’m not made of glass.”

“I know you’re not, but I’ve still got to be careful not to injure you.” He sighed heavily, before closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to hers, surprising her for a second before she happily pressed back into him. When he pulled away from her, standing up straight, she felt like she never wanted to leave his lips. “Stay still. I’ll be right back.” 

He hurried off to his bathroom, and Nona slid back into the pillows, getting comfortable despite the burning across her bum and the ache between her thighs. When he returned with a damp rag in hand, he crawled up onto the bed over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he began cleaning her up. 

He hummed for a second, working tenderly against her skin. “Stay here with me tonight, Nona. You can just sleep if you desire.”

“What if that’s not what I desire?” She purred, reaching out to brush his hair out of his face. 

He grinned, looking up to her and giving a tempting lick of his lips. “Then we’ll just have to catch up on our sleep tomorrow, hmm?”


	8. Mammon, The Brat

Nona had not anticipated the fight that was going to break out at breakfast. She was tired and sore and covered in bruises both new and old and just wanted to eat her weird Devildom slop. Instead, she was listening to the brothers bicker about days of the week.

Yes, days of the week.

Lucifer, upon finding out just how tired Nona was because of how many directions she was being pulled by him and his brothers, on top of school and part time work, made an announcement as soon as everyone had joined him for breakfast.

“Now that we’re all having sex with Nona,” Of course, she was drinking as he spoke, and choked hard on her water. Once she had finished coughing, he continued on with his thought. “It’s become obvious that we’re exhausting her. I’m sure a human juggling seven demons is difficult. So, in the spirit of fairness, I think it would be best if we all followed a schedule as to who spends time with her when. That is the most organized, appropriate way to keep everyone satisfied.”

“Wait, who exactly does that satisfy?” Mammon was about to come out of his seat at the table, but Nona grabbed his jacket collar and kept him down.

“Lucifer’s actually right, it’s the most fair! There are seven of us and seven days in a week, it would be easy for us all to just get our own day!” Levi had his fists balled up, his face beet red with the knowledge he was openly talking about his sex life. 

“Hold on, y’all-”

“Scheduled sex? Where’s the passion?” Asmo complained, leaning heavily on his fists as if he had just been told the most horrible news of his life. “Making love is supposed to be spontaneous and flirty!”

“Listen, aren’t y’all forgetting-”

“When is she ever going to have time to rest? A demon in her bed every day is bound to wear her out. Are you going to just add days to the calendar, Lucifer?” Belphie had pushed his plate aside so he could lay his head on the table, but rose up to make his contribution. “I’m sure Diavolo would jump right on making that happen for you.”

“Can I say someth-”

“Who would even get what day? Are we expected to draw straws?”

“QUIT INTERRUPTING ME!”

They all turned to the very obviously pissed off human at the table, or rather…. On the table. At some point she clambered up onto the table, standing over her empty plate with her hands on her hips. Lucifer immediately stood to grab her and pull her down, but she pointed a finger at him.

“Oh, don’t you dare touch me, you catawampus motherfucker.” Now that she had eyes on her, she hopped back down onto the floor carefully, then turned back to them and put her hands on the table. “Now y’all are gonna listen here and listen good. I’ve got rights whether I’m in hell or not, and until I’m dead, you’re gonna respect that. I will be the one to choose with who, how, and when I fuck. There will be no schedulin’ nothing, no expectations placed upon my shoulders. If I don’t feel like it, then I’m gonna say so. Is that understood?”

There was a collective look of shame on the faces of the demons, with the exception of Lucifer - who never showed shame - and Beel - who was still eating.

“You’ve made yourself perfectly clear, and I think we could agree. You call the shots on this matter. I’m sure we can discuss this further later, but it’s best we let it rest for now and everyone head off to class.” Lucifer gave Nona a pat on the shoulder despite her protesting, but she decided not to pick a fight with him today. The brothers all huffed and grumbled, moving out of their seats to leave for school.

“C’mon, Nona.” Mammon took her by the hand, as he had been doing lately, and pulled her with him to the door.

“Slow down, Mammon!” She whined once they were outside and heading down the front pathway. When he heard the strain in her voice, he stopped, letting go of her and giving her a second to cool down.

“You that upset, huh?” He asked her, his voice much quieter and calmer than typical for him. She took note of it, and nodded.

“Mostly I’m just tired. And sore everywhere. I need a couple days to rest, but…”

“But what?” He furrowed his brow and took a step towards her, leaning down so he could look into her eyes better. “You don’t wanna disappoint us? That’s stupid. You can make us wait, or say no forever. I’ll fuck up anyone who’s gotta problem with what you wanna do.”

She took a second to register his words, but the light blush on his face and the way he turned away from her helped her understand. She took his hand in hers again. “Thanks, Mammon. I might need it, huh?”

“Nah. They won’t do nothin’ you don’t want.” He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, obviously fighting a smile. “Besides, who wantsta smell like a human anyway?”

School was much calmer than she expected it to go. Just before the first classes began, she sent out a text in the group chat, informing everyone that she wanted a few days to let her body recoup, and that moving forward, she would be the one to approach them instead of the other way around. Besides, how many succubi were in the Devildom, happy to address their needs in the meantime?

At the end of lunch, Beel had a proposal for Nona, asked through mouthfuls of meat pie. 

“Nona, after class I’m going to a new cafe that’s opened up. Do you want to go with me?” He had that sweet, hopeful look on his face, like a puppy who wants to play, and she truly had no reason to turn him away. 

“If they have good coffee, then yeah.” She gave him a toothy grin and felt his hand on hers under the table. 

Gosh, was it cold in there, or was it just her?

The cafe was a lot of fun, even though Beel caused some panic when he ordered four dozen bagels. Nona tried a new Devildom-exclusive type of coffee, which was a little too bold but still enjoyable once she got it flavored just right. He helped her with some homework she was struggling with on celestial hierarchy, and they talked about his upcoming game in a couple days. She promised to be there to cheer him on, which calmed his nerves about being up against their big rivals. 

“If you win, I’ll make cheeseburgers for the next time I have dinner duty.” Nona was sitting on top of the table facing Beel, the only real way to be on the same level as him and talk to him easily. But it also gave him the access to plant a big bagel-scented kiss on her cheek, making her turn away with a blush on her cheeks. “Oh, come on, Beel…”

“I don’t want anything else. Just that.” He gave her a big, happy, content smile and rested his hands on hers again.

And he kept that promise, as did the other brothers. They were shockingly supportive, giving her as much space as she wanted and treating her to a day of mild pampering. Asmo let her use his bathtub to relax in, with lots of salts and oils to soak in and a couple glasses of wine to indulge in. Satan curled up with her on the couch to solve one of those logic puzzles together - she did not help at all - and Levi came to her room to watch anime with her until she fell asleep against him, and he sneaked out politely to go back to his room.

It was, for the most part, an excellent couple of rest days.

At the game, Nona and the brothers donned the team colors and cheered loudly from the stands. It was an exciting game, and the demonic tank they called Beelzebub absolutely annihilated the other team. He was definitely the star player that day, taking the time to look up into the stands every once in a while and gather new strength from his family.

They went to meet him outside of the team-only area, as usual, and he immediately picked Nona up and embraced her.

“Ow! Beel, c’mon, you’re all dusty and sweaty!” Nona laughed as he gave her a gentle squeeze before setting her heavily back on her feet. “You did so good today!”

He gave them all a big grin, giving each of his brothers a hug as well. “It’s easy to play well when I have my family supporting me. By the way, are you still promising to make cheeseburgers the next night you cook?”

“Of course. I made a promise, I’m gonna keep it.”

Beel excitedly pumped his fists in the air and cheered. But Nona was focused more on a sulky Mammon, standing away from her behind the other brothers, arms crossed over his chest.

On the walk home, Nona tried to find out why exactly he was being… whatever he was being. She used the other brothers’ conversation to her advantage, slipping back to Mammon and threading her arm through his. He didn’t protest, just turning his head away from her and pouting.

“Why are you such a frownypants?” She whispered, and was met with a huff.

“Hey, why dontcha go up and hang out with the others. You clearly wanna be up Beel’s butt anyway.”

She was definitely not expecting that, opening and closing her mouth a few times before any noise would come out. “What are you talking about? Are you upset that I’ve been spending time with Beel?”

“Who’s upset?! I don’t care who you spend time with. It ain’t none of my business.” He shook her off his arm and tried to distance himself from her, but she was persistent, falling back further to remain next to him.

“You are jealous! Mammon!”

“Hey, don’t ‘Mammon’ me!” He was trying to keep his voice down, but he was obviously struggling with his emotions regardless of whether he wanted to admit it or not. “I don’t wanna hang out with a human anyway.”

She nodded and hummed, thinking about it. To be honest, she was a little pissed off about his reaction to her spending time with someone who wasn’t him, but she had a plan. “Okay. Well, then I won’t talk to you at dinner unless you apologize.” 

“Fat chance.” He snorted, and she shrugged. He’d find out soon enough what she meant.

And so, at dinner, they took their seats and began eating. Mammon was still trying to ignore Nona, but he didn’t have any option but to sit beside her in his usual seat. It wasn’t until halfway through dinner, a casual conversation ensuing, that he found out just how she was going to coax that apology out of him. He struggled to swallow his mouthful of food as her hand, light and knowledgeable of all his weaknesses, moved to the crotch of his pants, stroking over his cock. His body immediately tightened up.

She didn’t even look at him, just using her other hand to continue eating her slowly dinner, occasionally interjecting into the table’s conversation, all while she rubbed him to full hardness beneath the table, his eyes closed as he focused on his breathing and not letting anyone see what she was doing to him. She was deliberate in the way she touched him, recalling all the things that she knew drove him crazy, grasping the best she could through the fabric.

Nona could soon feel his hips move, jerking ever so slightly into her touch as he wet the crotch of his pants with the copious pre-cum he was leaking. He couldn’t keep pretending to be okay, his hand holding his fork was shaking so he had to put it down. Finally, he gave in.

“Nona,” Mammon breathed, and her hand slowed as she turned to him. “I-I been thinkin’, and… I’m s-sorry for what I said earlier today.” Everyone was looking at him, but she withdrew her hand and placed it upon his shoulder, and he sighed quietly in relief.

“It’s okay, Mammon. I practically forgot all about it.” She lied, smiling innocently at him. “But maybe we should talk after dinner instead of at the table, huh?”

He nodded, the color in his face returning to normal as he cooled down. A brother or three gave him an odd look before continuing in their conversation about Satan’s habitual disappearances. Nona could tell, though, that even though she had stopped touching Mammon, he was far from relaxed. He was still hard, still aching beneath the table, and it was her fault. So she gave him a devilish little smile before standing up and excusing herself from the table.

Nona knew he had a tiny bit of sense in him, and he would wait until he could move without a tent in his pants before following her to her room. When the door finally swung open, Mammon was about to start shouting but instead found himself being pulled down roughly by the collar of his shirt, Nona’s lips crashing into his.

“H-hey, what’s the big idea, huh?!” He hissed when he was able to free himself from her grip. As much as he was pretending to be offended and shocked, the reddened expression on his face and the way his pants were growing tighter again told her a different story.

“Well, if you don’t want me to fuck you, you can leave. By all means, I -”

“I didn’t say that!” He said quickly, and she grinned that evil little grin of hers that was becoming far too common for his liking. 

Nona reached up and stroked his cheek, feeling the heat beneath his skin. “Good. Then go lay down on my bed.” 

Mammon looked like he didn’t know if he wanted to listen, maybe argue a little bit, but finally he gave into his horny side and went to her bed, stripping down dutifully to just his underwear before he laid down on his back and waited.

She had done this before - the previous week, she had toyed with him. Made him lay like that while she experimented with all different things, finding out what he loved, which ended up being practically anything she did to him. It was torture, and he wanted it again so badly.

He heard her clothes coming off, so slow it was painful. The head of his dick was already leaking precum for her, knowing she had something in store for him. And finally, she came into his view, nude and climbing onto the bed. 

“I know last time we had a lot of fun with you, huh?” She asked, crawling up near his head and stroking his hair. She waited for him to nod before she continued. “I think we should do something different this time. You’ve been such a jealous brat today, I think you should be making it up to me.”

He looked up at her, one hand coming to stroke her thigh, but she swatted it away. “What do you want me to do, ma’am?” He was retreating quickly back to his submissive ways. He wanted to please her, to do whatever it took to get back inside of her, to feel her lips on him. Anything at all.

“Be a good boy for me, and eat.” She threw a leg over his neck to straddle his head and he took no time in leaning up, hands wrapping around her to bring her down for him until her sweet, already wet cunt was seated on his mouth as he licked her clit and through all her folds. He was quickly rewarded with those gentle, mewling moans.

“Oh, fuck - Yes, such a good boy!” She hissed out as he nibbled and sucked on all the right places. He was still pulling her down by her thighs, as if wanting more of her on his tongue. One of her hands pulled at his hair, urging him to keep going. 

Mammon moved a hand from her thigh, snaking it under her until he could press his fingers inside of her. It was too difficult to move them like he wanted to in this position, but he made up for it by pressing happily against her g-spot and rubbing the delicate area until she was squealing louder and grinding her hips down against his tongue and fingers. She had to grip the headboard now, abandoning her hold on his hair.

“Don’t stop, Mammon. I’m gonna cum.” She whimpered quietly, obviously holding back as she closed her eyes and shivered from the stimulation. He wanted nothing more than to see her cum like that, hunched over him and looking like she was in paradise, so he kept up his efforts, sucking and licked her clit as the pads of his fingers danced against her g-spot expertly. It took another minute before she couldn’t hold on anymore, crying out as he knuckles turned white from gripping tightly to the headboard. She lifted up from him, the stimulation too much as she kept riding out her orgasm. He used the opportunity to slip out from underneath her and grab her by the waist.

“Can I fuck you now?” He planted kisses along her shoulder as he whispered his request, pulling his underwear down to his thighs with his free hand in anticipation.

Nona, still reeling from her climax, nodded and adjusted herself to give him better access, still holding onto the bed for stability as she pushed her ass back to him. “Fuck me, Mammon. Cum in me.”

He needed no further invitation, lining himself up and sinking into her. Her pussy was soaked and she was so warm, still quivering as he began immediately pounding into her. Her back arched as she called out his name, moaning as he grunted behind her, thrusting as if his life depended on it. Soon enough, he was groaning how close he was, calling her ‘mistress’ as he spilled inside of her, gripping tight enough to her hips that he may bruise her.

As is cock began to soften, he pulled out of her and Nona lowered herself to the bed, still shaking as he laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms. 

“You act like it was too much.” He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

She wrapped her arms around him tight and slowly began to stop shivering. “Yeah, it was just… really… really good, I guess.”

“Hmmm… Do you need anythin’, mistress?” He gave her a teasing smile, and she shook her head.

“Just for you to stay here with me.” She smiled at the blush on his face as he turned away a mumbled an ‘alright.’ “Hey, and while we’re at it… Remember, you were my first. So stop being so jealous of your brothers. I want to spend time with all of you, but I’m just one girl.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I want you all to myself.” He said, letting his greed come out in the open.

She leaned up and gave him a kiss along his jaw. “You have me all to yourself right now, don’t you?”

He turned back to her, giving her a long, thoughtful look. “Yeah, guess I do.”


	9. Happy Birthday, Twins!

“This isn’t fair.” **  
**

“Do you want to stop?”

Nona gripped tight to the counter, the sizzle from the pan on the stove loud in her ears. She knew how distraught she would look to anyone who came into the kitchen right now, but luckily everyone else was in bed, unless she made too much noise.

“No,” She breathed, and the familiar click of Beel’s remote made her knees weak again. The vibrator tucked inside of her and against her clit was more powerful than she had anticipated it being when she bought it, and the sweat on her forehead was more than enough proof of that. She gave herself a moment to adjust, gently rocking her hips against nothing, before she moved back to the stove, flipping the burger patties over to continue cooking.

The others had vetoed Beel’s victory cheeseburger night in favor of take-out, and Nona had to make it up to him somehow. But Beel found her secret drawer and was eager to really make her work to feed him. He had already scarfed down a dozen burgers with more on the way, and had made Nona cum until she lost count.

 _Click._ The vibrator shut off, and Nona sighed in relief as the shaking in her legs began to subside. She began to fix all the condiments and toppings on the buns while she waited, taking advantage of the moment of respite.

 _Click._ That didn’t last long. Nona whimpered loudly, pressing her ass out as she leaned onto the counter again, accidentally making a mess with the ketchup.

“Beeeeel, now I have to clean this up.” She pouted at him once she had relatively regained her composure. He did nothing but give her a big smile, cheeks stuffed with fries from the mountain in front of him that he was snacking on - slower than usual, she noted. She mentally urged these burgers - he promised they’d be the last - to finish cooking so that she could get him off and stop being tortured like that.

Nona was given a break again, allowed to clean up the counter, fix his burgers, and present the plate to him before he turned it back on, this time to it’s highest setting.

“Come ‘ere.” He grunted, grabbing her by the waist and setting her on his lap. “You should cum again while I eat.”

He said it so pleasantly, like it was an easy, _bearable_ thing to do and she wasn’t panting and overstimulated already. If she weren’t a drooling, panting, cross-eyed mess squirming desperately on his thigh, she would have glared at him. Instead, she choked on more moans as he ate his food. He actually ate it, that is, rather than inhaling it, his focus split between his favorite food and his human toy.

“C’mon, can’t you eat any faster?” She whimpered, following by a shuddering groan as she grinded just right into his leg, pressing the vibrator hard into her sensitive, tender clit.

“Are you that _desperate,_ brat?”

Nona gasped and snapped her head towards the kitchen door, trying to wriggle out of Beel’s unforgiving grasp as she caught sight of Belphie, leaning heavily against the doorframe.

“Oh, don’t act so surprised, you know I can tell when he’s messing around with you. And vice versa, of course.” The smug grin on his face was icing on the humiliation cake as the vibrator pushed her over the edge, eyes rolling back and her hips jerking sporadically as waves of pleasure and the pain of overstimulation washed over her.

When she came back down, the vibrator clicked off, thankfully, and Belphie was right in her face. He reached up to stroke her cheek, then pinched her tauntingly. “Beel, finish your food and take her back into our room. I think we should share tonight.”

Beel gave a nod of approval, but Nona was still trying to grasp reality. “Sh…share? Share me?”

“Of course. A threesome. Menage a trois. Both of us in you. Sound like fun?” Belphie had backed away from her a bit, but he couldn’t help sliding a hand down her chest and lightly pinching a nipple through her nightgown.

She squirmed weakly against Beel’s hold again, her brain feeling like mashed potatoes. “I’ve never done that before.”

Behind her, Beel pushed his plate away and pulled her over his shoulder like he was carrying nothing at all. “We won’t hurt you.” He offered, standing from the table and beginning to take her towards the stairs.

“Much,” Belphie chuckled, and Nona rolled her eyes.

She wanted to say something to sass back at him, but she could feel Beel pulling off her panties and removing the vibrator, leaving her feeling like something was missing. So, she squirmed and made a disapproving noise, which was quickly shut up by two of Beel’s large fingers being inserted inside of her.

“Is that better?” He asked her, stopping at the bottom of the stairs and peering sideways at her. 

“Don’t let her have too much fun, brother.” Belphie reached up to gather a fistful of Nona’s hair and held her quite still as he kissed her, and she whimpered into his lips from the different sensations she was feeling. When he pulled back away from her, his hand slipped down to caress her cheek. “We don’t want her to feel spoiled.”

“She’s been really good for me today,” Beel said, withdrawing his fingers as he started up the stairs. Nona could hear him as he sucked his fingers clean, and gave another desperate little whimper. 

“I’m right here. You don’t have to talk over me, you know.” She said, once again trying to wiggle off of him, but he just adjusted her and tightened his grip.

“It’s more fun when you’re quiet.” Belphie said, and Beel stopped, turning to his brother and giving him a look that Nona couldn’t see from her position before continuing to the door of his room. He crouched down until he could slide her off his shoulder, standing uneasily on her feet. As he stood back up, his hands traveled up her body, up to her chin, where he tilted her head back and kissed her hard.

Nona was so lost - both aroused and terribly tired - and it was made worse by the second demon moving behind her and latching his lips to her neck, causing her to let out a little moan into Beel’s kiss. Belphie’s hands were on her waist, then her thighs, moving beneath her nightgown to drag it up slowly. Wordlessly, Beel removed his lips from her long enough for Belphie to pull the gown over her head and she shuddered at the sudden coolness against her skin.

“Mmm, are you okay with this?” Belphie leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder, hands creeping up to cup her breasts until she was pressing forward into his touch.

“You’ll stop if I want?” She asked, feeling small between the two of them. 

Beel nodded quickly. “Yeah. Nothing you don’t wanna do. Promise.”

Nona closed her eyes and leaned further into Belphies touch, close enough to Beel to feel the warmth of his body. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

She could hear the dark sound of Belphie’s chuckle behind her, then his lips next to her ear. “Then get on your knees.”

She nodded meekly, letting him remove his hands from her chest as she sank down obediently to her knees, reaching out to run her hand up Beel’s bare leg, up to the hem of his shorts before she withdrew it. Beel and Belphie came to position themselves on either side of her, glancing at each other with such a comfortable gaze that Nona suspected this was not their first time teaming up on someone. But she forgot all about that when they each pulled down their pants and revealed their half-hard cocks to her. Suddenly, she knew what Beel’s hunger felt like.

Belphie was slightly closer, so she moved her mouth to him first, a firm hand wrapped around both demons’ cocks. She happily licked the underside of his length, gaining an appreciative little growl from him before she turned and moved to Beel, giving him the same treatment. She spent several moments moving back and forth between them, using her hands or tongue to get them to full hardness.

Nona took Beel into her mouth, as far as she could without gagging, and began the slow build up as she jerked Belphie off to compensate. She kept her eyes on Beel’s face, watching his expressions change, his eyes close, and the ragged rise and fall of his chest as he let her do whatever she wanted to him. But she pulled away to move to his twin before too long, wrapping her lips around his cock and starting again.

However, Belphie was much less content to let her do as she pleased. Instead, he thread his fingers through her hair, and pulled her forward, causing her to choke around him momentarily before she could relax and adjust. He held her head still, moving his hips instead as she tried to keep up a rhythm with her hands on Beel.

“What a good little mouth she’s got, huh, Beel?” Belphie hissed, and Nona could hear the affirmative grunt from his brother. 

“You’re being rough on her, though…” His response was sweet and concerned as always.

“I can stop. Besides, I want to try something else.” He pulled out of her mouth, leaving her covered in her own saliva and breathing hard as she could finally get air properly. “Lean forward, onto your hands.”

She complied, instinctively spreading her knees apart to ready herself, and reached up to Beel to gesture for him to kneel in front of her. Belphie had walked off for a second to open a drawer by his bed, then came back and began positioning himself behind her, lining up with her still sore and oversensitive cunt, sliding into her slowly. She had to fight back the primal, overly loud moans threatening to escape her as he pushed in until he was fully inside of her, choosing instead to wrap her lips around Beel’s cock once more.

She had to quickly get used to this new positioning, letting Belphie set the pace behind her and each hard, quick thrust making her move her mouth on Beel, until she was drooling and moaning around him. 

However, Nona wasn’t quite expecting the cool sensation of some liquid being dripped onto her ass and Belphie halting his motions, and with a gasp pulled off of Beel’s dick. “Ah, w-what’s that?” She asked between breaths, suddenly feeling weak in the arms.

“Oh, you haven’t done this before, either?” Belphie asked, an air of taunting behind his voice. His fingers moved to rub the liquid - Nona now suspected lube - around her tight asshole, before he pressed one finger gently into her, telling her to relax.

“Not - Not yet, ahh~” She said, but as soon as she followed his instructions and relaxed into his touch and his finger slipped inside of her, the feeling was indescribable. She had imagined pain, or burning, or just unpleasant sensation all around, but it was borderline pleasurable. His finger moved in and out of her slowly, along with shallow thrusts of his cock into her, until she was moaning and squirming for more, still trying to suck Beel off.

Beel took her head into his hands, making her stop and look up at him as she rode out all of the new sensations. “How does that feel?” He asked as he pushed her hair back out of her eyes.

“So - oh, fuck! So good. It feels _so good,_ Beel.” She whimpered, just before Beel nodded and Belphie carefully pressed a second finger inside of her ass. Even though Belphie was moving more slowly inside of her, she could feel herself building up, the pressure of his fingers becoming more and more fantastic as he kept up his motions.

“Who would have guessed you were an anal slut, huh?” The younger brother teased, giving a few hard thrusts into her pussy just to make her moan louder. Between all he was doing, she was getting so close to another orgasm, the fire in her belly about to spill over, but just before she could, Belphie removed his fingers and cock, snickering as she whined at the lack of stimulation.

Again, Beel picked her up like a weightless ragdoll. “It’s easier to do this on the bed.” He clarified, though Nona wasn’t quite sure what “this” meant. Soon enough, she found out. Belphie had reclined back on Beel’s bed, with Beel helping Nona into position, facing away from Belphie, until she was slowly sinking his cock into her ass, whimpering as she grew accustomed to each inch. When she had taken him fully, Beel checked in on her, moving between her spread legs, and making sure she was okay before he pressed himself into her pussy, watching her face as she experienced a fullness she was certainly not used to.

All three of them spent some time still, Belphie adjusting so Nona could lean against him for support, and Beel holding her hips still so she could get plenty of time to feel comfortable with both of them inside of her. But soon enough, she needed more.

“Please, fuck me,” She whispered, the urgency in her voice evident to both brothers. Beel began to move, not quickly or roughly, but just enough to start Nona back into a series of moans. Each drag of his hips gave Nona that ability to rock against Belphie, and he returned the favor with his own pleasured grunting and clever, teasing hands on her breasts.

The stimulation was almost too much, her hips jerking against them as she quickly rose to her orgasm, until she was shuddering and clenching around both of them making them groan against her skin.

Beel took that opportunity to begin fucking her faster, leaning into her and kissing every reachable inch of her body and, of course, her lips. He grunted heavily as he stilled, cumming hard into her with his head buried into her neck. Beel moved out of her, and almost instantly Belphie had repositioned her onto her stomach, never leaving her body. He began to move, his body heavy over hers, and she gasped at the new angle and speed that he fucked her at.

“What a brat,” He panted quietly, continuing to adjust her until he could fuck her the way he wanted, her moans and gasps letting him know just what she loved. “Can’t believe you… would like getting fucked in the ass so much… How naughty.”

“Shut up and cum in me!” She squeaked, her face red in embarrassment over his taunts being more truth than she had ever imagined. He chuckled again, lips against her spine, and did his best to satisfy her demands, fucking into her until he was hanging tight to her hips, jerking into her almost painfully as he spilled his seed deep inside.

“Good girl, Nona.” He said finally, beginning to pull out of her slowly, sticky cum dripping from both of her thoroughly fucked holes. 

She began to push herself up, eager to be able to move on her own now, but she was just too tired. Their ceaseless activities and the late night had gotten to her, and she grunted as she laid back down, giving up.

Beel hummed near her, running his fingers through her hair. “C’mon, Belphie is running you a bath, and I’ll go get some snacks.” He said, assisting her up until she was off the bed and on her feet, unsteady but enough to get from there to their bathroom. He kept his arm around her until she was settled in the bath, being held tight by Belphegor, who helped to wash the day’s pleasure off her body.

Once Beel had brought back the promised snacks, he settled into the huge tub with them, a little crowded but perfect for Nona to lean against them and pepper them both with sleepy, loving kisses. She could tell how much they both wanted to continue playing with her, but she was clearly too exhausted for anything else, so they let her relax in the warm water.

By the time the bath began to cool down, Belphie had to pick her up out of the bath, holding her against him as he carried her to his bed and settled her into the soft pillows and under a mass of blankets.

To be honest, waking up with both boys wrapped around her was probably _better_ than the sex. 


	10. But... they're all watching!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This chapter includes a mixed aphrodisiac/drug usage and drinking. I want to STRESS that Nona is making her own decisions. She is not being made to perform any acts. The “drug” in question loosens up inhibitions, but she is not made to do anything she doesn’t already want to do.
> 
> IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS CONTENT, PLEASE DO NOT READ, OR READ WITH CAUTION. Your mental health is extremely important to me!

Nona was already hot and sweaty, bodies and burning lights all around keeping the temperature of the club at a steady “Too Hot.” Asmo’s wandering hands all night had been of no assistance keeping her cool. But, at least Lucifer hadn’t come in like a hurricane looking for her… yet.

When Asmodeus had suggested she put on that dress he gave her not long ago, she was suspicious. When he explained where he wanted to go, after hours, she knew she was in trouble. But it had certainly excited her to sneak out, carrying her high heels as she shimmied down the conveniently placed downspout. She held Asmo’s hand the whole way there, giggling as she took sips from a water bottle filled with some concoction - luckily with human alcohol this time.

She felt like she was in college back in the human world again, carefree and willing to get in a little trouble.

But this might be a little more trouble than she was anticipating.

The drinks in her system had her feeling loose but just ahead of slurring, compelled to dance and tentatively ignore the demons around her except for Asmo, who had been holding her close all night. He had an air of possessiveness about him that wasn’t quite his usual shtick, but perhaps it was the dozens of hands that tried to grab onto her, or the bodies that tried to grind against her that had him so worked up.

After a particularly heavy dance session, she called into his ear that she needed a break and headed for the bar. Again, Asmo was there behind her, his hands on her waist as she ordered another cocktail. She spun in his grasp while the bartender worked, coming to face him so they were almost pressed flat against each other.

“You’re acting kind of funny tonight, you know?” She said, placing a hand on his chest and gently caressing him. “What’s gotten into you?”

Asmo wrinkled his nose, an innocent, sweet smile plastering his face. “I am sure I don’t know what you mean, sweetheart.” His hands were on her hips as he pressed himself closer.

“Ah - That, Asmo. You’ve been extra handsy ever since we got here.” She squirmed against him, hearing the bartender set her drink down behind her. 

He frowned, looking from her out to all the demons dancing and socializing. “I just don’t like the way they look at you. And all the demons trying to reach out and grab you. I have to let them know that you’re all mine tonight.” He leaned forward to claim - truly claim - her lips in a kiss, before moving to the crook of her neck and giving her gentle little bites.

She struggled not to moan as he bit down in just the spot that set her on fire. “You can’t do that here!” Her face was turning red and she could feel it, despite how desperately she wanted to press back. “We can’t do stuff like that in public, Asmo.”

He hummed against her skin, but straightened up and brushed his fingers through her hair. “Who says? This is the devildom - we have a little… looser standards than you do up in the human world.” His tongue ran over his lips, looking like he was so hungry for her in that moment. “I might not be able to take you in a restaurant or even a bar, but here? Honey, look around you.” He put his hand gently on her chin, directing her where to look out into the other spots in the club.

It took a minute for her to notice through all the flashing lights and swarming bodies, but finally she saw them. Succubi and other demons, pressed against walls, leaned against handrails, sat on tables. There were partially nude bodies aplenty, mouths and hands and genitals all in use. How had she not seen it before? Was she that focused on the dance floor that she never looked hard enough?

“See? No holds. We can do just about whatever we want, as long as we clean up afterwards~” She could barely hear his little giggle over the music, but she could feel it as his chest pressed close to hers. 

“I don’t think I can… I’d be so nervous.” 

Asmo pouted at her, pulling away from her just slightly. “Nervous? Wouldn’t it be fun to have everyone watching our beautiful bodies make love? I just know I love watching you, so I’m sure they would, too!”

She was so tipsy, but she still felt thirsty. She reached behind her and grabbed her drink, taking a sip to calm herself. “I’ve never let anyone watch before, and this is a lot of demons.” Her protest felt weak even to her, but her heart was beating in her chest as she tried to find more good excuses.

“What if I could make it easier for you? Lowered your inhibitions?” He was again nipping at her ear and neck, and she had to close her eyes and whimper at the sensation.

“What do you mean?”

“They serve a drink here, with a little potion in it. All it does is make you fearless and excitable.” He raised his hand to call the bartender, but she grabbed his wrist and kept it down before he could. Asmo pouted at this. “Oh? Is that a no?”

She struggled with the words she wanted to say. “Will it make me feel.. Drunker or high or anything like that?”

Another quiet little giggle. “Of course not. You know I’d never take away your ability to consent. In fact, you can even tell me no after you’ve drank it if you choose not to do anything else.” Another bite to her exposed shoulder, his fingers slipping the thin strap of her dress down. “So, do you wanna have a memorable experience here and let me really claim you? Or we can go home and I can ravage you there?”

The threat of a terrible time loomed. But so did the threat of an excellent time. It was a hard decision, but the way he was kissing and biting and sucking on her skin made the decision for her. She nodded with a sweet little moan, and Asmo quickly moved to summon the bartender. He made some sort of hand motion, and Nona could hear a flask being unstoppered behind her soon after. Asmo took her drink from her hand and had the bartender pour something into her drink. He returned it to her hands and put another hungry kiss on her lips.

“Drink slow, it’ll hit you pretty fast so pace yourself.” Asmo’s hands on her waist and the kisses he was trailing across her skin was almost enough to forego the potion all together, but there were already eyes on the two of them, dark grins as they attracted attention from a couple of the same demons who had been trying to pull her from Asmo. She knew they could smell she was human, and she knew they could smell how turned on she was - there was no doubt they wanted to take advantage of one of those conditions.

She took a sip. It tasted no different, so she took another drink wondering if maybe she hadn’t gotten anything in the first little bit. Asmo had already begun to drag her by her free hand across the room, winding across the dancefloor and over to a seating area that was… well, easy to sanitize.

It hit her just as she was taking a seat by her date of the night. She felt so hot, but she wasn’t sweating anymore. Asmo lightly touched her wrist as he got settled in and she almost lunged at him - but she still had just enough sense and shame about her not to. 

“Oooh, feeling it already? Your sweet face is SO red!” Asmo giggled a little bit, and his expression made her almost totally forget about everybody in the club being one glance away from watching the two of them.

“Hush, you!” She hissed, an air of desperation behind her voice. She knew it would be torture if she didn’t drink enough to fuck him soon, so she took another hefty drink and set it on the table, just before Asmo’s hand was on her knee, caressing her while his other hand slipped just behind her back to pull her closer. 

“I’ll be quiet, if you’ll be loud.” He suggested, fingers dancing up her exposed thigh. She shuddered, letting her legs fall apart just slightly. A little touch wouldn’t hurt, right? If he was the one touching her, she couldn’t be blamed. But as he brought her in for sloppy kisses and massaged her thigh, just a little higher now and again, she stopped caring about who was to blame or who could see - she needed him now. She pressed her hips forward, delicate little whimpers begging him for more.

“Does my naughty girl want to be touched?” He asked, his lips hovering again next to her ear. She could feel the music of the club vibrating all around her - mentally she was here but physically she was on a plane of desperation. He had other plans, though.

“Show me how you want me to touch you, Nona.”

She wasn’t even taken by surprise, and there was no hesitation. She settled back into her chair, spreading her legs as he instructed her to. If any demons were watching, looking at the sweet lacey panties beneath her dress, she neither noticed or cared. She pulled the hem of her dress up higher, a hand snaking between her legs to rub herself through her panties. She could feel how wet she was already, her hair trigger arousal never more obvious than now. At his insistence, she continued further, pushing her panties to the side and easily finding her clit, her pussy visible for the whole devildom to see. Soon enough, her practiced fingers were eliciting loud moans and cries from her, her eyes fixated on Asmo like a begging puppy. His hands, still just out of reach on her thigh, inched up higher still as he whispered encouragement in her ear.

That’s when she noticed the first eyes on her, hungrily looking at her. Did they want her soul or her cunt? She couldn’t tell, but she didn’t have time to care. Her eyes kept darting back to the demon, then to Asmo, until he gripped her chin tightly.

“Don’t look at the others yet. The drug is still working. But, you’re mine tonight, my love. I’m the one who’s going to pleasure you. They’re just here to watch.” He cooed sweetly, suddenly moving his hand to join hers, fingers delving inside of her before she could even react. “Don’t stop rubbing your clit. I want to feel you cum.”

She had no intention of stopping. His fingers moving in and out of her quickly and her massaging herself was building her up quickly, until her hips were jerking and she was so close - so close - so -

She nearly screamed as she came around his pistoning fingers, clamping her knees shut around his arm. When she relaxed, panting and twitching, he pulled his digits out of her and almost instinctively she moved to her knees, scooting between his thighs and reaching for the zipper on his much-too-tight jeans.

“Oooh, so eager!” He purred, assisting her with the unbuttoning of his pants until she had jerked them to the top of his thighs, limiting his movement but letting her pull his cock free. 

He truly was beautiful - his face, his body, his hard, ready dick. She couldn’t help but wrap her lips around him, starting slow as she circled the head with her tongue before beginning to move down his length. She remembered all the lessons he had with her, until she had taken him fully inside of her mouth, tears flowing down her face as she fought not to gag.

He gripped her hair just at her scalp, guiding her slowly along his length. She looked up to his face, bliss and amusement covering his perfect features. “You’re putting on such a good show for them all, Nona. Keep going. Show them whose good girl you are.” 

She moaned at the thought, vibration causing him to jerk his hips up and press back into her throat roughly. She fought the urge to pull away, grasping his knees, wanting to keep going. But he wasn’t too keen on just her mouth for much longer, pulling her off of his cock as she gasped and drooled.

The move was almost instant. She was on her knees, chest resting on the table that had been in front of their seats. He was behind her, pinning her wrists to the small of her back as he pulled her panties further aside. “You’re just too irresistible, you know that? Tsk, I’m just going to have to fuck you in front of all these demons.” As he entered her like that, she squirmed and squealed, still sensitive from cumming just a few minutes ago. And of course, now she could see all the demons watching, some coming closer, some hanging back. Not all of them had taken notice, but enough for their gaze to really set her on fire. She was fully aware that she was making lewd faces and screaming out her moans as Asmo fucked her, holding her tight on the hip and wrists. But it didn’t matter. What mattered wasn’t the eyes on her - if anything, it was turning her on more - but instead the way he felt, the friction of his skin inside of her, and the familiar build up deep in her belly. She  _ needed _ to cum again.

“Do you see them all?” He leaned across her back to mumble and breathe heavily into her ear, only barely audible over the still-pounding music and sounds of demon parties. “You can watch them now, Nona. They’re watching you get your sweet cunt pounded. Isn’t that so hot? Don’t you love it?”

She nodded hard, obeying his command and keeping her eyes focused on the demons who were coming even closer to them. “D-don’t…stop!” She whimpered, pressing back into him the best she could, feeling her own wetness dripping down her legs. 

“Naughty, naughty.” She could hear him chuckle darkly as he pulled his body off of her back, releasing her hands. She gripped the table for better leverage, arching her back and crying out as he increased his pace further. Suddenly, she screamed as his free hand came down upon her ass, making an awful thwacking noise. The burn from the spank was soothed soon by a gentle rub, then he repeated the process over until she was shaking and whining under his touch. 

She looked to the side, where a group of demons had joined together to watch, snickering and nearly drooling over the wanton display. The demon in the front of the group, apparently feeling bold, approached Nona, and was getting much too close before - 

“DO. NOT. COME. CLOSER.” Asmo had roared the command just as the demon had crossed some invisible boundary he had set up in his mind. His movements faltered, Nona looking back to her partner to see the anger on his face, twisted amidst the pleasure as he tried to continue fucking her. “She is MINE.”

Nona shuddered, pressing down onto the table. There was something so sexy about his dominance, and being publicly claimed like this, something so delicious about the entire situation at hand. Her head was swimming.

Once the offending demon, scowling lightly, had retreated back to a safe distance, Asmo grabbed Nona and pulled her up, until her shoulders were against his chest, his hand wrapped firmly around her throat. His renewed energy and the way this new angle allowed him to hit just against her gspot sent her quickly over the edge, until she was gasping and shaking against him, barely able to let out the moans teetering just on the edge of her tongue. Asmo followed soon after, gripping tight to her body as his cock twitched and he stilled inside of her, spilling everything he had as deep in her as he could reach.

He held her for a few seconds after he calmed down, not wanting to move just yet as he enjoyed her heat and the feel of her still convulsing lightly around him. 

Slowly, as he kissed her neck and let go of his hold on her throat, he slipped out of her and reached down to pull her panties back into place before she dripped onto the floor. “Nona, I’m not done with you yet, but I’ve got to get you home so I can… enjoy you properly.”

Still sweaty and hot and needing the cool air of the Devildom night, she nodded. She was breathless, but she did manage to let him know, “let’s hurry, in that case.”


End file.
